


Une vie pour une vie

by Nyoun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel and Demon, Character Death, M/M, Rose - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyoun/pseuds/Nyoun
Summary: Taeyong est né de l'union d'un ange et d'un démon. Union interdite car les créatures qui en naissent sont instables. Enfermé depuis toujours, il parvient à s'échapper grâce à une rose. Il s'enfuit alors sur Terre et il compte bien vivre pour la première fois.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour !  
> Cette fanfic a vu le jour suite à cette [photo](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/5YiNsVXYTTuvXjJKC0RGiZFK8OQkhX82_1qlIEWc6WER1LFNksAKa1_2YnuQ5vKbVLyoqkw4hTrqjs5o-jDUHCyRjFoFnwgfrw=w960-rj-nu-e365)  
> Le contraste m'a direct inspiré-e et j'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours et bonne lecture !
> 
> _PS : J'ai tenté de créer une couverture pour cette fanfic :[Couverture](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/45/rn7q.png)_

Taeyong était né de l’union d’un ange et d’un démon. Ce genre d’union était proscrite car les créatures qui en naissaient étaient dites instables. Ses parents avaient été exécutés dès la découverte de leur relation. Taeyong encore un bébé avait été dès lors emprisonné, voué à être exécuté à l’atteinte de sa majorité. En effet, démons et anges étaient catégoriques sur un point : hors de question de tuer un enfant.

Ainsi Taeyong avait passé toute sa vie entre quatre murs. Il n’avait jamais vu le monde extérieur et les seules personnes en contact avec lui étaient les gardiens de sa cellule. Certains s’étaient liés d’amitié avec lui, d’autres le craignaient.

Le jour de son exécution arriva. C’était un 1er juillet. Le jour de son anniversaire et donc de son passage dans le monde adulte. C’était la fin pour lui. Ce genre d’événement arrivait si rarement qu’il s’agissait d’une distraction pour toute la communauté. Anges et démons se réunissaient dans un même amphithéâtre pour célébrer la mort d’une abomination. D’un côté le rouge des flammes de l’Enfer, de l’autre le blanc de la pureté du Paradis. Il y avait évidemment une séparation distincte entre les deux opposés. Des sièges vides. Comme si s’approcher signifiait être brûlé ou ébloui.

Taeyong savait ce qui l’attendait depuis qu’il était enfant. On lui avait répété, et répété, et répété, qu’il était voué à mourir le jour de ses 210 ans. S’il avait été résigné au départ, il avait tenté de s’enfuir plusieurs fois, bien décidé à être libre. Il voulait voir le monde. Une de ses plus proches gardiennes lui avait dépeint les planètes qui les entouraient, lui donnant envie de les visiter. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de le divertir et de le laisser s’évader avec des rêves. C’était la seule chose qu’elle pouvait faire. Elle-même ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi on ne lui laissait pas une chance de vivre. Certes, elle avait déjà vu ses changements de personnalités et d’humeurs de ses propres yeux, mais elle savait qu’il pouvait les contrôler si on prenait le temps de lui apprendre. Mais elle n’était qu’une simple gardienne. Elle n’avait pas son mot à dire. Elle avait tout de même réussi à être son accompagnatrice vers son destin funeste. Elle voulait qu’il soit entouré d’un peu d’amour avant de mourir. Juste avant d’être amené au centre de la scène, elle lui offrit une rose venant de la Terre. Elle l’avait cueilli spécialement pour lui. Elle associait Taeyong à cette fleur depuis sa tentative d’évasion qui lui avait valu sa cicatrice près de son oeil droit. Elle avait une forme de rose. Lui-même était à la fois délicat comme les pétales et cinglant comme les épines. Sa fleur pour sa tombe.

Il lui lança alors un regard de remerciement mais également d’excuse qu’elle ne comprit pas avant que les faits n’aient lieu. Debout au centre de la scène, Taeyong concentra toutes ses forces, son imagination et ses rêves dans l’être vivant qu’il tenait du bout des doigts. Il visualisa la vie de la plante, partant de sa cueillette pour revenir à sa naissance. C’est là qu’il comprit. Il allait échanger sa vie contre la sienne. Et dans un soupir il disparut, laissant derrière lui une rose fanée.

Le mouvement de foule ne se fit pas attendre. La panique s’empara du public qui comprit que Taeyong s’était libéré. Un danger pour les mondes. L’équilibre allait devenir chaos s’il n’était pas rapidement tué. Une voix s’éleva alors : “Qui lui a donné cette fleur ?”

La gardienne ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Comment avait-il fait ça ? Quand bien même on ne lui avait jamais appris à se téléporter ou à comprendre ses pouvoirs ? Etait-elle fière ou bien effrayée ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle se rendit, prête à être exécutée pour son acte. Même sous la torture, elle ne dit rien concernant la provenance de la fleur. Elle avait vécu libre pendant des centaines d’années, c’était au tour de Taeyong de profiter de sa liberté. Elle mourut sans regret.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que le concept vous plaît !  
> La fic est entièrement écrite mais je veux repasser dessus parce que je ne suis pas satisfait-e tmtc. Je vais tout de même essayer de poster une fois par semaine.


	2. Chapitre 1

Les paupières de Taeyong papillonnèrent tandis qu’il se réveillait. S’était-il encore débattu dans son sommeil ? Il sentait des courbatures dans chacun de ses membres.

Mais alors que les secondes défilaient, il sentit la chaleur sur sa peau. Le Soleil. Le Soleil ? Il se redressa d’un coup, encore sonné. Autour de lui un champ de roses. Une légère brise transportait des pétales solitaires et décoiffait ses cheveux. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il n’avait jamais rien ressenti de la sorte. C’était la première fois qu’il se sentait vivant.

Il pensa alors à sa gardienne. Une partie de lui était désolée de l’avoir abandonnée. Une autre était égoïste et voulait profiter de sa toute nouvelle liberté. Il enfouit alors ses sentiments mais se promit de toujours porter une rose sur lui, en mémoire du sacrifice de son amie. Il fut cependant interrompu dans ses réflexions :

“Mes roses ! Tu as piétiné mes roses ?!”, la voix semblait très en colère. Et en y regardant de plus près, en effet, il était assis sur quelques roses désormais dans un sale état. Oups. Il tourna alors son regard dans la direction de la voix et rencontra un visage horrifié. Et malgré lui, cela amusa Taeyong qui n’avait qu’une envie : l’embêter davantage.

“Ça va, elles repousseront.”

Taeyong se leva et épousseta son pantalon tandis que l’inconnu le regardait d’un air abasourdi, muet à cause de la surprise. Il hoqueta avant de s’approcher d’un pas rageur, le doigt accusateur pointé vers le tueur de roses.

“Tu te moques de moi ? J’ai donné ma vie pour ses roses. J’exige réparations.”

Ces roses, c’était comme ses enfants. Doyoung en prenait soin et un inconnu sorti de nulle part osait en parler de la sorte. C’était intolérable. Et ce qu’il tolérait encore moins, c’était qu’on se moque de lui, ce que Taeyong prenait grand plaisir à faire. Il venait de lui tapoter le dessus de la tête en guise de geste de consolation.

“Désolé pour toi. Elles sont mortes, tu ne peux plus rien pour elle. R.I.P., mais c’est la vie. Sur ce…”

Il haussa les épaules et se mit en route. Il avait toute une planète à découvrir et il n’allait certainement pas resté planté là à entendre un jeune homme se plaindre. Ce qu’il n’avait pas prévu c’était que le jeune homme en question le retienne. Il lui avait attrapé l’oreille et il ressentit alors la douleur physique. Une nouvelle sensation qui changeait de la monotonie dans laquelle il avait toujours vécu. Alors il se laissa faire, même s’il savait qu’il aurait pu se dégager facilement. Il voulait tout ressentir.

“Ecoute moi bien. Tu vas nettoyer tout ce bazar et planter de nouvelles roses. Et tu vas en prendre soin jusqu’à ce qu’elles fleurissent. C’est clair ?”

Tout d’un coup il se sentit intimidé. Même si on lui avait déjà donné des ordres, il restait le plus intimidant de la pièce. Sauf qu’à cet instant, il ne sentit pas une once de peur émaner du corps de son interlocuteur. Et il avait l’impression d’être normal. De ne plus être ce monstre mi-ange, mi-démon. On le voyait comme un humain, comme un égal. Il hocha alors la tête, sentant qu’il ne pouvait de toute façon pas argumenter. Doyoung le libéra de son emprise, satisfait.

“Bien, tu commences maintenant.”

Sauf que petit problème…

“Euh, je ne sais pas jardiner.”

Taeyong se sentit ignorant. Certes, on lui avait parlé de la Terre, mais il avait énormément de lacunes. Doyoung soupira. Il sentait que ça allait être une longue histoire.

“Suis-moi, je vais te filer du matériel.”

Ils se rendirent jusqu’au cagibis qui renfermait tout ce dont un jardinier avait besoin et Doyoung plaça dans les bras de Taeyong des râteaux de différentes tailles, des pelles de différentes tailles, deux paires de gants et un arrosoir. Puis ils repartirent vers le parterre de roses, lui ne portant rien du tout. Taeyong se sentait légèrement uttilisé.

“Pourquoi c’est moi qui porte tout ?

-C’est pour te faire pardonner.”

Il voulait jouer à ça. Bien. Il lâcha tout d’un coup à ses pieds, sans prendre la peine d’être délicat.

“Livraison de matériel réalisée.”

Les sourcils foncés du brun lui firent hausser les siens, provocateur. Doyoung se demanda alors s’il ne ferait pas mieux de réparer les dégâts lui-même. 

Finalement Taeyong s’avéra être un bon élève. Il suivit ses consignes pour déterrer les pieds abîmés et préparer la terre à la venue des nouvelles graines. Pendant ce temps, il s’occupa des autres roses, les arrosant et leur disant des mots doux. Evidemment, Taeyong se moqua de lui, mais il n’en avait cure.

Vers midi, Doyoung proposa de faire une pause et, parce qu’il n’était pas une brute sans coeur, l’invita à déjeuner. Riz et kimchi. D’abord intrigué, Taeyong regarda les aliments sous toutes les coutures, les sentit, puis les goûta du bout de la langue avant d’avoir des frissons. C’était… nouveau. Il prit alors une bouchée sous le regard interrogateur du brun qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait. D’où ce gars sortait-il ?

“Whouaaaa ! C’est trop bon ! C’est toi qui as fait ça ?

-Euh oui… 

-Tu m’apprendras dis ? Je veux manger ça tous les jours.

-Tu vas finir par te lasser.

-Je ne pense pas, c’est tellement bon.

-Tu n’en avais jamais mangé ?

-Non.

-Mais dis moi, tu viens d’où exactement ?

-Moi ? Je viens de l’amphithéâtre.

-L’amphithéâtre ? De quel pays ?

-Les limbes.

-L’Elimbe ?”

Doyoung était pensif. Il ne connaissait absolument pas ce pays, mais en même temps, il n’était pas très bon en géographie, alors il laissa couler.

“Et tu t’appelles comment ?

-Taeyong.”

Ce dernier n’avait pas quitté son repas des yeux. On aurait dit que c’était sa seule préoccupation et ça l’était. Il ressemblait à un enfant.

Comprenant qu’il n’en tirerait rien de plus, il se résigna à l’observer. Son physique lui-même était assez atypique. Une moitié de cheveux rouge, une autre argentée. Des yeux vairons. Un visage symétrique, non loin de la perfection, et pourtant il avait l’impression de voir deux personnes différentes dans un seul corps. Mais bon, ce genre de dépareillage était à la mode, non ? 

Une fois le repas fini, il proposa de le conduire à son magasin de plantes préféré pour acheter des graines. Et il n’était pas au bout de ses surprises. Taeyong passa le trajet la tête à travers la fenêtre. Il s’émerveillait de tout, comme s’il n’avait rien vu de sa vie. C’était à la fois attendrissant et effrayant.

Une fois arrivés à la boutique, ce fut le même cinéma. Taeyong s’arrêtait devant chaque plante et posait des questions, si bien qu’ils n’arrivèrent aux graines qu’une heure et demi plus tard. Une fois celles-ci choisies, Taeyong tint à les porter. Et après un dernier tour du magasin, il se mit à partir. Sans payer. Sans payer ? Doyoung le rattrapa.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sans payer.

-Payer ?

-Oui, tu sais, donner de l’argent en échange des graines.

-Ooooh.”

Quel étrange système. Mais il fit tout de même demi-tour vers le comptoir. Une fois les articles bipés, les deux garçons attendèrent que l’autre paye. Rencontrant le regard insistant de Doyoung signifiant ‘Tu as détruit mes fleurs, c’est à toi de payer’, Taeyong jugea bon de préciser :

“Oh. Je n’ai pas d’argent moi.

-Tu… Quoi ?”

Nouveau soupir de la part de Doyoung avant qu’il ne sorte son porte-monnaie pour régler la somme.

Le retour se déroula comme l’aller et une fois garés, ils se rendirent directement dans le jardin pour planter les graines. Doyoung fit une démonstration avant de laisser le jeune homme se débrouiller, sans pour autant le quitter du regard. Il le surveillait de près. La séance de jardinage toucha à sa fin, mais Taeyong restait planté là, devant le carré de terre, comme s’il attendait quelque chose.

“Tu sais, elles ne vont pas pousser tout de suite.

-Oh. Ça veut dire que je dois revenir jusqu’à ce qu’elles fleurissent ?

-Oui. Tous les jours. A partir de 18h en semaine et quand tu veux le week-end.

-Bien, maître.”

Doyoung s’étouffa. Maître ?

“Tu peux m’appeler Doyoung.”

Il fut alors ébloui par le sourire du jeune homme et d’un coup il se sentit apaisé. Il demanda à Taeyong s’il avait quelque part où passer la nuit et celui-ci mentit sans broncher en disant que oui. Mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Il voulait explorer. Il n’attendait que ça.


	3. Chapitre 2

Ten et Johnny étaient en train de s’embrasser quand l’alerte sonna.  _ Fuck _ . Jamais au bon moment celle-là. En même temps, il n’y avait jamais de bon moment pour une alerte, parce que cela signifiait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Or cela faisait une éternité qu’ils ne l'avaient pas entendu. Ils se dépêchèrent de se rhabiller avant de s’enfermer dans des pièces différentes. Ils ne pouvaient pas être vus ensemble. 

Chacun eu un appel de son supérieur pour dire la même chose “Une abomination mi-ange, mi-démon est en cavale. Ouvrez l’oeil sur votre planète et si jamais vous l’apercevez, renvoyez là dans les limbes.” Blablabla. Grave, mais pas trop finalement. Il y avait assez peu de chances qu’elle ait échouée sur Terre sachant qu’il y avait un grand nombre de planètes, mais bon, ça valait le coup de regarder. Et puis, une lueur de défi s’alluma dans le regard de Johnny alors qu’il regagnait la chambre. 

“Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

-Que c’était une perte de temps, qu’on aurait dû laisser sonner et continuer ce qu’on était en train de faire ?”

Ten s’approcha avec un sourire en coin et plaça ses bras autour des hanches de son partenaire. Il était beaucoup plus petit que Johnny mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de prendre le contrôle. Il l’embrassa de nouveau avant que celui-ci ne recule légèrement.

“Je pensais plutôt à un petit pari, comme au bon vieux temps.”

Cela faisait des centaines d’années qu’ils étaient tous les deux sur Terre, représentants de leur propre peuple et gardiens de la planète. De part leur nature, ils avaient d’abord été rivaux. Ten, le démon, passait son temps à semer le trouble. Johnny, l’ange, suivait le chaos pour rétablir l’ordre. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris les avait occupé pendant un long moment, chacun tentant de surpasser l’autre, de le doubler et d’être le meilleur dans la réalisation de ses missions.

Ten fut le premier à se lasser. Les humains semaient très bien le chaos tout seuls. Et il savait que trop de chaos détruirait l’ordre pour de bon. De plus son supérieur avait dû finir par l’oublier parce qu’il n’avait plus de nouvelles de lui, ni de nouvelle mission. Il choisit alors de se tourner les pouces et de commencer à profiter des plaisirs humains.

Johnny quant à lui, ne trouvait pas ça aussi amusant de réparer les bêtises humaines que celles du démon. C’était moins créatif. Toujours la même chose, comme si l’Histoire se répétait. Il se lassa donc à son tour. Et il commençait à avoir le mal du pays. Il voulait retourner au Paradis et vivre paisiblement. Il le méritait après ces années de loyaux services. Mais lui aussi était livré à lui-même. Il continua de suivre Ten, cependant. C’était le seul être surnaturel qu’il connaissait et puis, il était de son devoir de le surveiller.

“Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.” avait dit Ten un jour. “En même temps je te comprends, avec un corps comme ça, moi non plus je ne peux m’empêcher de me regarder.”

C’était alors que Johnny s’était rendu compte de sa beauté. Il l’avait toujours regardé sans jamais le voir. Mais désormais, il ne pouvait plus faire autrement que d’être époustouflé. Ten avait évidemment remarqué ce changement dans son regard. Après tout, il était expert dans les vices. Mais Johnny avait refusé de se laisser avoir.

“Je ne fais que te surveiller.”

Ten savait qu’il mentait. Les anges ne savaient pas mentir.

“Hm… Tu ne veux pas venir me surveiller de plus près ?”

De toute façon, Johnny était démasqué, alors il était allé s’asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui dans le petit salon privé qu’il occupait. Ten n’avait tenu que quelques minutes avant d’aller s’asseoir sur ses genoux, face à face. Il avait prit les mains de Johnny pour les guider sur son corps.

“Ça se trouve je cache un mauvais coup ici. Ou bien là.”

Si l’ange voulait des excuses pour se rapprocher de lui, alors il allait lui en donner. Après tout, qui savait ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements ? Le rouge était monté aux joues de Johnny parce que lui imaginait très bien ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements. Il allait se laisser tenter. Répondre à l’appel de la luxure. Mais d’un coup, il fut coupé dans son élan. Ten s’était levé.

“Mais bon, puisque tu me surveilles simplement, je suppose que tu ne peux toucher qu’avec tes yeux.”

Il s’était réinstallé à sa place pour siroter sa boisson, jouant avec la paille avec sa langue en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tout était dans la tentation.

Ils s’étaient tournés autour comme cela pendant des années. Savoir qui craquerait en premier, parce que tout était question de compétition avec eux. Johnny fut le premier. La réponse de Ten fut celle-ci :

“Je savais que les anges étaient faibles. Mais bravo, tu t’es bien battu. Je ne pensais pas que tu résisterais aussi longtemps.”

A vrai dire, lui-même avait commencé à flancher, mais ça, il ne l’admettrait jamais.

Après cela, ils rattrapèrent le temps passé en tant qu’ennemis en étant amants. En dehors du lit, ils passaient assez peu de temps ensemble, décidés à ne pas aller plus loin dans leur relation. Ils le vivaient bien, et quand cela devenait ennuyant, ils rallumaient la flamme en essayant de nouvelles choses. Mais là, une flamme plus grande leur était promise avec cette histoire d’abomination. Le retour de la compétition, de la rivalité.

Johnny voulait gagner pour se venger face à sa dernière défaite. Ten voulait gagner pour asseoir sa supériorité, mais aussi parce qu’il était très mauvais perdant.

Qui de l’ange ou du démon ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Sans perdre une minute, Taeyong partit à l'aventure. Il avait toute une planète à découvrir. Mais il allait commencer par une ville. C'était tout de suite plus raisonnable niveau échelle.

En sortant de la banlieue remplie de maisons avec jardin, il finit par arriver au centre ville. Rien que ce clivage lui sauta aux yeux. On aurait dit deux univers différents. Et pourtant il n'avait pas senti de coupure nette. C'était un changement progressif. Les buildings remplaçaient les arbres et la foule se faisait plus dense. Et avec la foule venaient les regards.

Taeyong était loin de se fondre dans la masse. Son physique était particulier. Il ne collait ni au standard des anges, ni à celui des démons, ni à celui des humains. Unique. Mais contrairement aux autres, les humains voyaient son apparence comme un choix. Comme s’il avait choisi de faire un split hair et de porter des lentilles de couleur. Comme s’il avait choisi cette extravagance et qu’il voulait être remarqué. Ce n’était pas le cas, évidemment. Il était né comme ça. Comme si son reflet voulait lui rappeler qu’il était cette abomination mi-ange, mi-démon. A moitié bon, à moitié mauvais. Mais pas assez bon, ni assez mauvais pour mériter de vivre. Quand il regardait ses profils séparément, il s’acceptait. Mais de face, c’était une autre histoire. Comme si deux personnes différentes se battaient pour signaler leur présence. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Pas pour l’instant.

Si les gens se permettaient de le fixer, alors il s’autorisa à les observer. Un vieux monsieur assis sur un banc en train de lire son journal. Une jeune fille en train de rire, rayonnante. Un homme en train de prendre des photos. Une personne en train d’acheter une pâtisserie.

Il voulait tout faire pareil. Après son enquête, il réalisa que l’argent dont il avait besoin pour payer des choses, se trouvait généralement dans une petite carte rectangulaire. Ça avait l’air bien pratique. Il se débrouilla pour en récupérer une dans le portefeuille d’un passant. Ni vu, ni connu. Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal.

Alors qu’il se demandait ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir acheter, il tomba nez à nez avec une boutique de bijoux. Son regard se focalisa sur l’unique objet qu’il voulait terriblement : une bague en argent avec une rose gravée dessus.

Il avait dans sa poche des graines de roses, vu qu’il s’était promis de toujours avoir cette fleur sur lui. Mais cet objet semblait beaucoup plus facile à conserver sur le long terme. Il entra donc dans la boutique et demanda la bague au comptoir. On lui emballa dans un joli sachet et il donna la carte qu’il avait récupéré. En échange on lui donna une machine avec des chiffres. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l’intention de la vendeuse.

“Votre code Monsieur.

-Ah parce qu’il faut un code en plus !”

Vraiment c’était compliqué cette histoire d’argent. Il fit signe à la personne de patienter et il courut dans la rue pour retrouver l’homme à qui il avait volé la carte. Par chance, il avait une très bonne mémoire des visages. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur : 

“Excusez-moi, c’est quoi le code de cette carte ?”

Il demanda avec la plus grande des innocences et pourtant son interlocuteur vira au rouge, cherchant son porte-monnaie dans sa veste. En voyant que sa carte n’était plus là, il la reprit des mains de Taeyong.

“C’est quoi votre problème ? Dégagez ou j’appelle la police.”

Ok, pas aimable. Taeyong s’en alla en soupirant, n’ayant pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qu’était la police, parce que ça ne présageait rien de bon vu le ton qu’on avait employé envers lui. Il prit tout de même la peine de retourner à la boutique pour s’excuser et que la vendeuse n’attende pas après lui. Au fond il voulait aussi revoir la bague et trouver une solution en chemin pour l’obtenir. A peine avait-il reposé ses yeux dessus qu’il sentait l’envie, non… le besoin, de la posséder. Il erra encore un peu dans le magasin, faisant mine de s’intéresser à d’autres pièces, qui peut-être lui serait plus abordable. Seul lui savait qu’en réalité il n’avait pas un sou en poche. Mais le personnel n’avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Pendant un court instant, plus aucun regard n’était rivé sur lui, à le surveiller. Il saisit cette chance et plaça la bague dans sa poche. Et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il demanda des conseils pour des boucles d’oreille. Il fut légèrement effrayé de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait voler ou mentir, tout en sachant désormais que ce n’était pas une bonne chose. Mais en même temps, un délicieux frisson lui parcourut l’échine. Il ne faisait de mal à personne après tout.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. Taeyong les avait passé à vagabonder. Il avait vu tellement de choses que ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles. En si peu de temps il avait vécu énormément de nouvelles expériences… Ça ne faisait même pas une journée qu’il était sur Terre mais il adorait déjà sa nouvelle vie. Il avait juste peur que son coeur explose de bonheur. Un autre de ses organes lui n’était pas content : son estomac. Il avait faim. Et il devait trouver un endroit où dormir. Sur son chemin, il tomba sur un petit hôtel, un peu miteux mais qui avait l’air chaleureux. Il décida de loger là sans hésiter. Problème : Il n’avait toujours pas d’argent.

Il passa la porte d’entrée et se dirigea directement au comptoir.

“Bonsoir. Comment on fait pour gagner de l’argent ?”

Pourquoi n’avait-il pas pensé à poser la question plus tôt ? Le réceptionniste ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux de son téléphone pour lui répondre.

“Si seulement je le savais, je ne serais pas dans cette situation pourrie.”

Taeyong soupira de désespoir. Un gros soupir qui venait des entrailles. C’est ce qui fit relever la tête de son interlocuteur qui ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

“Oh bah ça alors. Wow.”

Il avait le souffle coupé. Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre ses esprits.

“Moi c’est Yuta et j’adore ton style ! T’es magnifique. Mais bon je suppose qu’on doit te le dire souvent ahah !”

Taeyong était gêné. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ça. Un humain qui aimait son physique. Il passa sa main à l’arrière de son cou en laissant échapper un petit rire.

“A vrai dire pas vraiment… Jamais en fait. 

-Quoi ? T’es sérieux ? Boarf, les gens n’ont pas de goûts de toute façon.”

Lui-même ne correspondait pas aux standards de beauté avec ses cheveux longs décolorés, alors il comprenait un peu. On avait tendance à le dévisager plutôt qu’à le complimenter. Quand il croisait quelqu’un comme lui, il lui faisait un sourire et prenait le temps de lui dire des choses gentilles. Si ça pouvait égayer la journée de quelqu’un…

“Au fait, pourquoi tu veux de l’argent ?

-Parce qu’apparemment l’argent c’est important et que je n’en ai pas du tout. Du coup je ne peux pas espérer trouver un endroit où manger et dormir dans cette situation.”

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes de réflexion à Yuta pour répondre.

“Ecoute, il y a de la nourriture et des lits ici, donc je te propose de rester. En échange, tu devras travailler pour moi.

-Travailler ?

-Ouais, genre, faire la vaisselle, nettoyer les vitres et réparer le toit.

-Ok, ça me va ! Merci, tu es une bénédiction.”

Taeyong se sentait soulagé. Il n’avait jamais expérimenté autant de générosité à son égard. Et il avait l’impression que peu d’humains se montraient gentils comme ça avec un inconnu.

De son côté Yuta souriait, mais il avait l’impression d’être un escroc. Si seulement son interlocuteur savait toutes les choses qu’il avait fait et continuait de faire. Non. Il n’était définitivement pas quelqu’un de bien et encore moins une bénédiction. Mais il savait ce que c’était de se retrouver à la rue et sans rien. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça alors qu’il pouvait l’aider. Il avait actuellement un peu plus que rien et ça lui faisait plaisir de le partager.

“Bon du coup, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

-Euh… N’importe. Tout me va.”

Taeyong n’y connaissait absolument rien en nourriture. Son premier vrai repas datait de quelques heures grâce à Doyoung. A l’époque où il vivait dans les limbes, on lui servait une sorte de bouillie dénuée de goût. Juste ce qu’il fallait pour survivre. Alors quand il vit Yuta arriver avec un bol rempli de couleurs, il ne put s’empêcher de faire les yeux ronds.

“Tout ça c’est pour moi ?”

Rien que l’odeur le faisait saliver. 

“Yep ! Régale toi. Ça a été préparé par le meilleur cuistot que je connaisse.”

Taeyong ne se fit pas prier. Il plongea ses baguettes dans le bol de ramen et porta à sa bouche des nouilles et des légumes. Un délice. Il avala le tout en un temps record. Affamé. Cela fit rire Yuta. Ce dernier lui montra rapidement sa chambre après le repas parce qu’il devait s’occuper d’autres clients. Une fois la porte fermée, ce n’était plus que Taeyong avec lui même. C’était la première fois qu’il se retrouvait vraiment seul et ça lui faisait… peur. Il avait peur de ses propres pensées. Il ne s’était jamais retrouvé seul. On ne lui avait jamais fait confiance pour ça. Et là il avait une pièce rien que pour lui sans personne pour l’observer, si ce n’était son reflet. C’était sa chance de devenir qui il voulait. Mais qui voulait-il être ? Il n’y avait jamais sérieusement pensé, son avenir déjà scellé.

Il s’allongea dans le lit pour y réfléchir. Il sentit alors la bague dans sa poche. Il la sortit et la tint près de son visage pour la regarder. Un anneau. Une rose. Témoin de son passé. Promesse d’un futur.

Il se demanda longuement à quelle main il voulait la passer. A sa main droite ? Son côté démoniaque. En signe de remerciements envers sa gardienne. Grâce à elle il avait pu saisir sa chance. A sa main gauche ? Son côté angélique. En signe de pardon envers sa gardienne. En sa mémoire, elle qui ne méritait pas de mourir. Parce qu’il le savait. Elle était morte. Il n’y avait aucune autre issue pour une personne vue comme traître.

Il décida finalement d’alterner. Un jour à droite. Un jour à gauche. Pour se forcer à y penser, pour ne pas oublier.

Après cette décision, il ne voulait plus penser. Son coeur à moitié meurtri et ses neurones fatigués. Il ne savait pas qui il voulait être. Mais il savait ce qu’il voulait faire : dormir.


	5. Chapitre 4

Les rayons du soleil le réveillèrent. Il n’avait pas pensé à fermer les rideaux, mais il n’en était pas pour autant contrarié. Une nouvelle journée commençait et il en était tout excité. Il ne se fit pas prier pour sortir du lit. N’ayant pas d’autres vêtements, il se rhabilla de ceux qu’il avait balancé sur le sol avant d’aller se coucher. Ensuite, il se rendit à l’entrée pour retrouver Yuta, toujours fidèle à son poste.

“Je suis prêt à travailler !”

Sa voix était pleine d’entrain. Bien trop pleine d’entrain pour une heure si matinale. 

“Eh bien dis donc, tu es motivé. Tu veux manger un truc avant de t’y mettre ?

-Jamais je ne refuse de la nourriture.

-Tu peux prendre un truc dans la cuisine si tu veux. Mark ne va pas tarder à arriver.”

Il hocha la tête et se rendit dans la fameuse cuisine. Elle n’était pas très grande mais bien organisée. Il chercha de quoi se sustenter mais il n’y connaissait pas grand chose. Il renifla des légumes se demandant s’il pouvait croquer dedans. Alors que ses dents allaient effleurer un chou, il entendit un hurlement.

“Mais tu fais quoi là ?”

Surpris, il avait l’impression d’être pris en faute et se sentait comme un petit garçon qu’on grondait.

“Euh… Je mange ?”

Le jeune homme qui venait de rentrer prit le chou des mains de Taeyong et le cajola dans ses bras.

“C’est pas comme ça que ça marche dans ma cuisine. On ne mange pas les ingrédients bruts. Il faut d’abord les cuisiner.

-Euh d’accord…”

Taeyong se leva et suivit des yeux celui qui devait être Mark. Il avait déjà sorti des casseroles et des couteaux et s’attaquait au chou.

“Bon qu’est-ce que tu veux manger ?

-Tout me va.”

Mark soupira. Ça ne l’aidait pas à choisir ce qu’il allait faire. 

“Tu veux bien m’aider au moins ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Mais je ne sais rien faire.”

Et en effet, Taeyong avait l’air complètement perdu. Mark se mit à rire. D’un rire fort et tonitruant. Il n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi dépité face à du matériel de cuisine.

“Je vais t’apprendre.”

Il lui montra les bases, comme faire bouillir des nouilles. C’était vraiment un novice et Mark se demandait comment il avait pu survivre jusque là. Mais il ne posa pas de question. C’était quelqu’un de discret et il n’aimait pas qu’on se mêle de sa propre vie privée donc il faisait de même pour les autres. Il lui apprit à faire une salade en accompagnement des nouilles et le petit-déjeuner était servi. Evidemment Taeyong se régala et il était en plus de ça, fier d’avoir pu participer à la conception du repas. Il remercia Mark et se faufila hors de la cuisine tandis qu’il se mettait à cuisiner sérieusement pour les clients de l’hôtel. Lui-même devait se mettre à ses tâches. Il nettoya les escaliers, les vitres, balaya devant le bâtiment et accrocha des cadres pour décorer la salle à manger. Sa journée était bien remplie et il se sentait enfin utile. En plus, il pouvait observer la vie à l’hôtel. Il avait remarqué que Yuta avait plusieurs fois échangé des petites pochettes remplies de pilules contre de l’argent. Il ne savait pas trop ce que c’était, mais il semblait vouloir rester discret. Il comptait lui en parler plus tard, curieux comme il était, mais pour l’instant, il était en retard. Il avait demandé à finir à 16h pour pouvoir sortir. Il devait honorer une autre tâche.

Il parcourut la ville, toujours avec le nez en l’air, ne se lassant pas du monde qui l’entourait. Ayant un excellent sens de l’orientation, il fit la route sans se perdre. Alors qu’il s’approchait de la maison de Doyoung, une voiture s’arrêta à sa hauteur.

“Monte, je te dépose.

-Je croyais qu’il ne fallait pas monter dans la voiture des inconnus”

Doyoung soupira tandis que Taeyong entrait dans sa voiture. Il avait mal aux pieds et un peu de repos ne leur ferait pas de mal. Mais jamais il ne s’en plaindrait.

Doyoung était également ravi. Il s’était demandé toute la journée s’il reverrait Taeyong. Après tout, il n’avait aucun moyen de le contacter et devait avoir confiance en sa bonne foi. Il était soulagé, mais il ne saurait dire pourquoi.

“Tu as fait le trajet à pied jusqu’ici ?”

Il voulait faire la conversation, histoire que le silence ne les dévore pas.

“Oui, j’ai marché deux heures.”

Doyoung avala de travers et se mit à cracher ses poumons. Taeyong s’inquiéta mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il lui tapa dans le dos, lui secoua le bras.

“Doyoung ? Ça va ? Il t’arrive quoi ?

-C’est rien, tout va bien. J’ai juste été surpris.”

Une fois qu’il eut repris ses esprits, il enchaîna.

“Tu aurais dû prendre le bus. Il passe juste à côté de chez moi.

-Le bus ?”

Taeyong le regarda avec un sourcil arqué et Doyoung se tourna vers lui, quittant la route un instant des yeux pour lui renvoyer la même expression d'interlocution. Ok. Il avait l’air sérieux.

“Euh, c’est un transport en commun qui te permet de faire des trajets sans avoir à trop marcher. Il a un parcours prédéfini et il s’arrête aux arrêts de bus. Comme là.”

Il lui montra l’arrêt près de chez lui. 

“Oh ça a l’air pratique !”

Doyoung ne comprenait vraiment pas d’où il débarquait. Chaque fois qu’il le regardait ou lui parlait de quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, il avait l’air d’un chiot égaré. C’était comme s’il ne connaissait rien à la vie. Comme s’il n’avait pas vécu jusque là. Et il ne se rendait pas compte d’à quel point il avait raison. Alors qu’il se garait, Doyoung prit la décision de prendre Taeyong sous son aile. 

Ils s’occupèrent tout d’abord des roses. Après tout, c’était la raison pour laquelle Taeyong était là. Il observa attentivement Doyoung parler aux fleurs. Le ton de sa voix, délicat et empli d’amour. Des paroles douces. Qu’il aurait aimé être enveloppé de cette voix en grandissant. Il aurait sûrement été quelqu’un de bien grâce à cela.

Ses roses à lui ne poussaient pas du tout et son carré de terre était désespérément vide. Il voulait les voir et être fier de les avoir aidé à éclore. Mais en même temps il était content de pouvoir venir ici tous les soirs. Alors il allait attendre. C’est à cet instant qu’il découvrit la patience.

Une fois qu’ils eurent finis, il rentrèrent chez Doyoung et s’installèrent autour de la table. Ce dernier voulait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Taeyong. Mais à sa surprise, il prit la parole en premier.

“Pourquoi tu parles aux fleurs ?

-Pour qu’elles se sentent aimées et en confiance pour éclore. Ce sont des êtres vivants qui ont besoin d’attention.

-Tu les aimes vraiment, hein ?

-Oui. Je donnerais ma vie pour mes roses. Elles représentent tout pour moi.

-J’aimerais qu’on m’aime comme ça moi aussi…”

Doyoung ne sut pas quoi répondre. Lui-même n’avait pas manqué d’amour. Sa maman l’avait élevé et prit soin de lui toute sa vie durant et il en était reconnaissant. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu’il pouvait ressentir.

“Tu vas bien finir par trouver quelqu’un qui t’aimera comme tu le mérites.

-Tu veux bien m’aimer ? Juste un tout petit peu ?

-Je… euh… Oui, bien sûr.”

Il le prit dans ses bras et il se rendit compte qu’en réalité il l’aimait déjà un peu, même s’il venait à peine de se rencontrer. Il voulait le protéger. Il aimait sa naïveté et son ignorance enfantine. Il aimait ses répliques cinglantes parfois. Il aimait son implication et son respect des promesses. Doyoung n’avait pas beaucoup d’amis, il ne savait pas se lier aux gens. Pourtant, il voyait déjà Taeyong comme un ami. Peut-être parce qu’ils étaient aussi perdus l’un que l’autre. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une question sortie de nulle part. 

“Au fait, tu travailles dans quoi ?

-Je suis comptable.

-Comptable ?

-Je m’occupe de gérer l’argent d’une entreprise.

-Oh… Et pourquoi tu ne travailles pas dans un jardin vu que tu aimes tant les fleurs ?”

Très bonne question. Très pertinente. Doyoung ne savait pas lui-même. Il s’était convaincu que ce n’était pas pour lui, que c’était juste un loisir. Et puis il n’avait pas fait des études pour rien. C’était la suite logique que de devenir comptable pour lui. Il ne s’y sentait pas particulièrement bien, mais il n’avait pas à se plaindre.

“Je ne sais pas.”

Ce fut tout ce qu’il trouva à répondre et Taeyong s’en contenta. Heureusement, parce qu’il n’avait pas vraiment envie d’en parler. A la place, il changea de sujet.

“Assez parlé de moi. C’est ton tour. 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Hm… Où as-tu dormi cette nuit ?”

Doyoung n’était pas dupe. Il savait que la veille, en partant de chez lui, Taeyong lui avait menti en disant avoir un lieu où passer la nuit.

“Dans un hôtel. Yuta est très sympa, il me laisse dormir et manger et en échange je travaille ! Et tu avais raison, pour la nourriture. Je veux goûter tout ce qui existe.”

Il fut soulagé de voir qu’il avait pu se débrouiller. Il se leva alors pour aller fouiller dans ses placards. Il possédait quelque chose qui plairait à coup sûr au jeune homme.

“En effet, il est sympa. Mais du coup tu n’as pas d’affaires à toi ?

-Non, uniquement ce que j’ai sûrement moi.

-Ok, on ira regarder dans mon armoire, je pourrai te donner quelques vêtements que je ne mets plus. Mais avant, goûte moi ça.”

Il lui tendit un bonbon emballé dans un joli papier coloré. Taeyong le mangea sans se faire prier. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et Doyoung paniqua. Une panique disproportionnée et irrationnelle. 

“Taeyong ? Taeyong ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu détestes ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

-C’est juste que… Je n’ai jamais rien goûté d’aussi bon.”

Des larmes de joie. C’était des larmes de joie. Doyoung aurait pu s’évanouir de soulagement. Et il donna un léger coup dans l’épaule de Taeyong.

“Idiot.”

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, ils allèrent dans la chambre pour fouiller la penderie. Evidemment, ce fut le chaos. Taeyong voulait tout essayer, toucher toutes les matières, se voir dans toutes les couleurs. Et tout lui allait. C’était comme si les vêtements n’existaient que pour mettre en avant sa beauté. Doyoung en était légèrement jaloux, mais en même temps il ne pouvait qu’être émerveillé. Il défilait devant lui dans toutes sortes de tenues. Il s’agissait des siennes mais il ne les reconnaissait pas sur lui.

Comme il se faisait tard, Doyoung proposa à son ami de le raccompagner jusqu’à l’hôtel. Il lui donna un sac rempli d’habits qu’il ne mettait plus, des tickets de bus qui prenaient la poussière dans son porte-monnaie et un paquet de bonbons. On aurait dit que c’était le plus jour de la vie de Taeyong. C’était ce que disaient ses yeux.

En le déposant à son lieu de résidence, Doyoung prit la peine d’entrer. A peine avait-il passé la porte qu’il s’inclina devant un Yuta interloqué :

“Merci de prendre soin de lui.”

Et Taeyong le sentit. Il se sentait un peu aimé. Mais surtout il sentait qu’il aimait. Finalement, il avait peut-être un coeur, même si on lui avait toujours dit le contraire.


	6. Chapitre 5

Les jours suivants se ressemblèrent de manière globale. Taeyong faisait ses tâches de la journée avant de se rendre chez Doyoung. Il prenait désormais le bus ce qui réduisait considérablement le temps de trajet et ses pieds ne pouvaient que l’en remercier et remercier Doyoung. Ce dernier continuait de lui apprendre quelque chose tous les jours. Et ils s’étaient considérablement rapprochés, devenant officiellement des meilleurs amis. Bien sûr il y avait aussi Yuta et Mark avec qui il s’entendait bien. Ces trois personnes faisaient tourner son quotidien et il se sentait bien. Il apprenait même à mieux se connaître lui-même.

Une fois, alors qu’il attendait à l’arrêt de bus, il fut témoin d’une scène qui ne lui plaisait pas. Un homme importunait une jeune femme qui semblait démunie face à son insistance. Il décida alors de s’assoir entre eux d’eux sur le banc. Elle était à sa gauche et il était à sa droite. Il ne parla pas. Mais l’une vit un ange et l’autre vit un démon. Sa simple présence rassurait autant qu’elle effrayait. Il avait sa propre conception du bien et du mal et il comptait intervenir autant qu’il le pouvait. Son impuissance était sa pire ennemie.

Il l’avait expérimentée plusieurs fois en la présence de Yuta. Il continuait de vendre de la drogue mais il lui avait bien fait comprendre de ne pas s’en mêler. Alors il le regardait de loin. Il avait appris que ce n’était pas bien, mais il ne le jugeait pas. Il n’avait pas le droit de juger. Plusieurs fois, Yuta était rentré d’une sortie avec la lèvre fendue. Et il décida alors de s’en mêler. Il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Curieux de nature et protecteur à ses heures perdues, il n’allait pas laisser ça passer. Il suivit les hommes qui venaient acheter de la drogue, mais ça ne donnait pas grand chose. Il devait s’intéresser aux fournisseurs, mais il n’avait aucune piste. Jusqu’au jour où…

Taeyong s’était réveillé au milieu de la nuit, ses sens en alerte. Quelque chose clochait. Il descendit alors sur la pointe des pieds et se cacha dans la cage d’escaliers pour écouter ce qui se passait.

“Je veux mon argent avant la fin de la semaine sinon…”

Le ton était assez menaçant pour comprendre ce que cela impliquait. La mort. Yuta hoqueta. Il semblait terrifié quand il prit la parole.

“Donnez moi plus de temps. Je vous en prie.

-J’ai assez attendu gamin. Une semaine. C’est mon dernier délai.”

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre avant que la porte ne claque. Ils étaient peut-être partis, mais Taeyong ne comptait pas en rester là. Il sortit sur le toit pour les observer et retenir chacun de leur visage. Il avait une très bonne mémoire et il allait l’utiliser pour aider son ami.

Le lendemain, il trouva Yuta à son poste. Il était plus pâle que d’ordinaire et jouait avec la chaîne qui pendait à son cou. Il n’y avait personne dans la salle à manger et aucune bonne odeur ne sortait de la cuisine. Il s’en inquiéta.

“Oh. Le restaurant est fermé. Mark est en congés.”

Des congés, Doyoung lui avait dit ce que c’était. Pourtant Mark ne lui avait pas dit qu’il partait en vacances. Peut-être qu’il avait juste oublié. Il ne s’en formalisa pas trop parce qu’il avait d’autres choses en tête : Sauver Yuta.

Il demanda de l’aide à Doyoung pour utiliser Internet et pour trouver les hommes qu’il avait vu. Après des heures de recherche et d’exploration de la ville, il finit par mettre la main dessus. Ça n’avait pas été trop difficile. Ils ne se cachaient pas vraiment, fiers d’inspirer la peur au sein de la ville. Il avait même réussi à dégoter un rendez-vous avec eux.

Pour cela, il devait se préparer. Et en se regardant dans le miroir, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Il pouvait entendre une partie de son esprit se rebeller. C’était risqué. Qu’allait-il faire ? Il n’était personne. Il valait mieux demander de l’aide. Mais à qui ? Il n’avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il mit un bandeau sur son oeil gauche et il se sentit plus confiant. Il savait au plus profond de lui-même que son oeil bleu ne devait pas voir la suite des événements. Qu’il ne ferait que le ralentir et qu’il risquait l’échec. Taeyong n’était plus Taeyong. Il était un démon. Habillé tout de noir, il sortit dans la nuit sans un regard en arrière.

Il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous avec un peu d’avance. Il connaissait le terrain, mais il voulait être sûr de tout maîtriser. Quand les hommes arrivèrent, il ne prit pas la peine de se montrer pour discuter. Ce fut à peine s’ils le virent. Ils tombèrent comme des mouches sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Des coups de feu retentirent mais se perdirent dans le ciel sans toucher leur cible. Les corps s’entassaient dans la ruelle tandis que le sol prenait la couleur du sang. Et sans un bruit Taeyong s’en alla. Il les avait tué de sang froid et ne ressentait rien d’autre que de la satisfaction.

Une fois de retour à l’hôtel, il prit une douche et fit disparaître toutes traces de sang avant de libérer son oeil. Celui-ci n’avait rien vu et n’avait donc rien à se reprocher. C’était comme s’il s’était endormi.

Le jour suivant, il descendit voir Yuta, tout guilleret. Mais son coeur se brisa quand il arriva dans l’entrée. Yuta pleurait.

Sur son téléphone, on pouvait voir un reportage qui passait sur une chaîne d’informations. Un groupe de bandits avait été décimé la nuit dernière. Une larme roula sur sa joue gauche comme si elle savait ce qui s’était passé et demandait pardon. Mais Taeyong se convainquit qu’il n’y était pour rien. Ce n’était pas lui qui avait fait ça. Et pourtant il se sentait soulagé pour Yuta qui ne devrait plus faire face à ces gens et à leur ultimatum. Alors pourquoi pleurait-il ? Peut-être était-ce de bonheur ? Mais ça n’en avait pas l’air. Il s’approcha alors et le prit dans ses bras. Yuta s’y réfugia et renifla pendant un long moment avant de tout déballer.

“Mon père s’est barré quand j’avais 15 ans. Il m’a laissé tout un tas de dettes, tout un tas de personnes dangereuses sur le dos et cet hôtel miteux. J’ai passé ma vie a tenté de les rembourser. A faire des choses discutables pour m’en sortir. Mais ça n’a jamais suffit. Je n’avais jamais assez d’argent. Et ils s’impatientaient toujours plus.”

Il montra son téléphone dont l’écran était désormais noir.

“Je leur devais de l’argent. Ils m’avaient donné jusqu’à la fin de la semaine. Mais maintenant ils sont morts et c’est fini.”

Taeyong ne comprenait pas très bien.

“C’est une bonne nouvelle, non ?”

Yuta laissa échapper un sanglot.

“Ils ont… Ils avaient Mark.”

Les pièces s’imbriquèrent d’un coup. Maintenant qu’ils étaient morts, il n’y avait aucun moyen pour lui de le retrouver. Leur mort n’était pas une bonne nouvelle. Il s’agissait d’une condamnation.

Taeyong comprit alors que Yuta n’avait jamais eu peur pour lui, mais pour Mark.

  
  



	7. Chapitre 6

Taeyong tournait en rond. Cette situation était insupportable. Il souffrait quand bien même il n’était pas le premier affecté par tout ça. Mais son ami souffrait. Il n’avait jamais été si sensible et compatissant.

Après l’avoir cajolé et réconforté comme il put, il l’avait bordé dans son lit puisqu’il s’était endormi. Il devait retrouver Mark. Il ne pouvait pas voir Yuta dans cet état un instant de plus. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Et qui allait s’occuper de l’hôtel ? Il détestait avoir des responsabilités.

Il afficha une pancarte “Fermé” faite maison sur la porte d’entrée, puis il appela Doyoung en renfort en utilisant le fixe de l’hôtel. Il n’aimait pas particulièrement l’idée de l’embarquer là-dedans, mais il ne connaissait personne d’autre. Et puis c’était une mission faite pour lui. Doyoung savait prendre soin des êtres vivants. Ce dernier n’hésita pas une seconde à prendre sa journée pour venir l’aider. L’urgence de sa voix avait dû l'alerter.

Quand Doyoung arriva à l’hôtel, Taeyong était en train de finaliser la liste des lieux dans lesquels Mark pourrait se trouver. Il avait recoupé toutes les recherches qu’il avait faites pour tenter de débusquer leur prison. La liste était longue. Il allait devoir parcourir toute la ville et il n’était même pas sûr de trouver Mark. Il était démoralisé d’avance, mais une lueur d’espoir brûlait tout de même en lui.

Il résuma les événements à Doyoung et ce dernier lui souhaita bonne chance avant de prendre le relai au chevet de Yuta. Ce n’était pas le moment de poser des questions. C’était le moment d’être efficace.

La course contre la montre était lancée. S’il ne retrouvait pas Mark à temps… Il ne préférait pas y penser. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu’il était seul, donc sûrement sans accès à l’eau ni à la nourriture. Durant sa captivité, il avait pu être torturé et blessé. Que se passerait-il si une blessure s’était infectée. Taeyong ne pouvait que trop bien imaginer la souffrance qu’il pouvait ressentir. Il pensait à sa propre séquestration qui avait duré toute sa vie. Cela lui apporta davantage de rage. La rage de vivre.

Il courait. Il courait sans relâche. Mais il ne ressentait pas la fatigue. Seule l’adrénaline parcourait ses veines. Il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter. Il n’en avait pas le droit. Tout était de sa faute et il devait réparer ses erreurs. Il avait été stupide. Stupide. Stupide. On lui avait répété si souvent, pourquoi n’en prenait-il vraiment conscience que maintenant ? Il avait faillit. Il n’était qu’un bon à rien qui n’apportait que du malheur. Un oiseau de mauvaise augure. 

Et s’il partait une fois que cette histoire serait finie ? Et s’il laissait ces humains vivre tranquillement sans avoir à côtoyer un monstre à leur insu ? Oui. Ça lui paraissait être un bon plan. Il était déterminé à partir loin d’ici, mais avant il devait trouver Mark.

“Mark”, le prénom résonnait contre les parois des bâtiments abandonnés et désespérément vides. Et Taeyong ressentit une nouvelle émotion : la peur. Peur de ne pas le retrouver. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peur de le perdre. Peur de tout perdre. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu’il était arrivé sur Terre et il avait déjà tant à perdre. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte de ces liens qu’il avait construit. Cela avait été progressif et naturel. Et d’un coup sa détermination vacilla un peu. Juste assez pour le faire douter de ses résolutions.

Alors pour ne pas y penser, il continuait de courir. Il ne savait plus si le monde avançait au ralenti ou si c’était lui qui allait trop vite. Si vite qu’il y voyait flou. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre. Plus vite. Plus vite. Une porte vola en éclats alors qu’il voulait simplement l’ouvrir. Il ne contrôlait plus son propre corps. Animé par l’urgence.

Cette urgence qui ne fit que croître quand il aperçut la masse inanimée dans un coin de la pièce. Un corps. Et la peur grandit. Il retint son souffle en avançant prudemment, terrifié de ce qu’il allait découvrir. Et puis il l’entendit. Sa respiration. Faible mais présente. Et il pleura. Il détacha les liens qui maintenaient ses pieds et ses mains. Et il le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer. Il le sentait qui s’étiolait. Que la vie partait en fumée. Il était mourant.

Il serra le corps inconscient plus fort encore et souhaitait plus que tout qu’il vive. Une forme d’énergie fut transmise à cet instant. Taeyong lui offrait la vie. Et Mark ouvrit les yeux pendant une seconde. Il aurait juré avoir vu un ange.

Le chemin de retour vers l’hôtel fut plus calme. Quand Mark s’était réveillé en cours de route, il avait insisté pour ne pas aller à l’hôpital mais pour rentrer à la maison. Et Taeyong ne connaissait qu’une maison : l’hôtel.

Il refusa que Mark pose le pied par terre alors il le porta durant tout le trajet. En silence. Encore sonnés de ce qui venait de se passer.

Quand ils passèrent la porte de l’hôtel, non pas une, mais deux tornades les attaquèrent. Chacune destinée vers l’un d’eux. Taeyong lâcha Marc qu’il savait entre de bonnes mains. Yuta était déjà en train de l’embrasser. Des baisers passionnés. Des baisers qu’il avait eu peur de ne jamais pouvoir donner.

Ils avaient toujours été discrets, n’exposant jamais leur relation. Mais cette situation avait fait tomber leurs barrières. Taeyong découvrait la grande révélation mais n’était pas pour autant surpris. Il avait toujours pensé qu’ils iraient bien ensemble. 

“Mark, mon amour. J’ai eu si peur de t’avoir perdu.

-Je suis là Yuta. Je vais bien.

-Je t’aime. Je t’aime Mark. Je t’aime.”

Il répétait ses mots comme une litanie au creux de l’oreille de Mark. Et en même temps il le cajolait. Après quelques minutes, il l’emmena dans une autre pièce pour panser ses plaies et insistait pour l’emmener à l’hôpital.

Pendant ce temps Doyoung avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille de Taeyong. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher.

“Hey Doie. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?”

Taeyong ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait.

“J’ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas. J’ai eu peur qu’il t’arrive quelque chose. Yuta m’a tout raconté et… Je suis juste heureux que tu n’ais rien.

-Je vais bien Doyoung.”

Il essayait lui même de s’en convaincre, mais il ne savait plus gérer ses émotions. Il en avait trop qui s’emmêlaient en lui. Il n’avait pas l’habitude. Et il ne voulait plus partir.

Doyoung finit par s’éloigner mais ne lui lâcha pas la main pour autant, comme pour se rassurer qu’il était bien là et qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une illusion.

“Tu sais… Comme ça, on pourrait avoir l’impression que nous aussi nous sommes un couple.”

Quand Taeyong ne savait pas quoi faire, il plaisantait et embêtait son ami, parce que c’était naturel et facile. Doyoung avait blêmi et fit une grimace.

“Beurk. Rien à voir. Jamais je ne fourre ma langue dans ta bouche comme le fait Yuta avec Mark.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.”

Taeyong lui tira la langue pour illustrer ses propos. Lui-même n’avait aucune envie de l’embrasser. Ce serait trop bizarre. Doyoung était son meilleur ami. Sa famille. Et cette relation était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

“Oh si, je sais très bien ce que je rate. Je rate l’horrible opportunité de t’avoir sur le dos pour toute la vie.

-Petit ami ou pas, tu vas m’avoir sur le dos pour toute la vie tu sais.

-Peut-être mais au moins je n’aurai pas besoin de partager ma couverture avec toi. En plus je suis sûr que tu ne m’en laisserais pas.

-Oh parce que ta première pensée c’est de m’avoir dans ton lit ? Je n’aurais jamais pensé ça de toi Doyoung.”

Taeyong fit une tête choquée tout en ne pouvant s’empêcher de rire quand son ami lui frappa l’épaule. Ils étaient encore en train de se chamailler quand la porte de l’hôtel s’ouvrit. Taeyong cria “On est fermé !” avant de se retourner et de se raidir. Il reconnaissait les auras qu’ils dégageaient et elles n’avaient rien d’humaines.

Sur le pas de la porte se trouvaient un ange et un démon.


	8. Chapitre 7

Une fois le pari lancé Ten et Johnny s’étaient séparés, partant chacun de leur côté dans l’espoir de trouver l’abomination en premier. Ils ne s’étaient même pas dit au revoir, chacun trop fier pour laisser échapper une once d’affection. Cela faisait des siècles qu’ils n’avaient pas été aussi loin l’un de l’autre. Cela les affectait-ils ? Oui. Mais jamais ils ne l’avoueraient.

Ils parcoururent la Terre entière dans tous les sens dans l’espoir de repérer une anomalie. Quand ils se croisaient, il se lançaient des regards de défis et ne s’approchaient pas, quand bien même ils en mourraient d’envie.

Si l’abomination ne se trouvait pas sur leur planète cela scellerait la fin de leur relation, peu importait quel type de relation ils avaient. Parce qu’ils continueraient de chercher sans relâche, jusqu’à la fin du monde s’il le fallait. Deux têtes de mule.

Ten comptait davantage sur ses sens tandis que Johnny comptait sur les humains. Ils avaient chacun leur approche. Les semaines passaient et ils n’avaient toujours rien trouvé. Johnny était le plus concentré des deux et cherchait sérieusement. Ten commençait déjà à se lasser et s’amusait plus qu’il ne travaillait. Il avait même entrepris de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Johnny en diffusant de faux témoignages sur Internet. Cet outil était une merveille pour commettre ses méfaits. Il avait baladé Johnny sur toute la planète et ce grand naïf n’avait rien remarqué. Mais un jour tout bascula.

Une vague de noirceur avait frappé Ten de plein fouet. Nul doute qu’il s’agissait d’une vague démoniaque. Il pouvait les reconnaître à des milliers de kilomètres. Il le tenait. On ne lui avait pas informé de l’arrivée d’un autre démon sur sa planète, ça ne pouvait donc être que lui. Il délaissa son jouet et partit sans plus attendre vers l’origine de cette vague. Il suivait l’intensité et se laissait guider. Cela le mena en Corée.

De son côté Johnny suivait la parole des humains. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance, mais ils étaient très doués pour exposer le paranormal. Bien sûr il fallait quand même faire le tri dans tout ce qu’il lisait. Il repéra bien vite les témoignages postés par Ten. Son temps passé avec lui avait dû le ramollir parce qu’il était reconnaissable alors que Ten était le roi du camouflage. Cela lui fit un pincement au coeur, alors il suivit ces témoignages. Il les savait bidons mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Cela le mena à Chicago, à Eyjafjallajökull, à Stuttgart, à Lobito, à Sayaboury. Il faisait mine de chercher l’abomination, mais en réalité il cherchait Ten.

Tout bascula quand il vit un reportage à la télévision locale. Un meurtre de grande envergure. Tout un groupe d’hommes avait été exterminé et à ce qu’il pu voir, il s’agissait de l’oeuvre d’un démon. Il avait observé les horreurs de l’un d’eux pendant une grande partie de sa vie, alors il savait les reconnaître. Il espérait juste que Ten n’avait pas été jusque là pour s’amuser de lui. Dans tous les cas il devait se rendre sur place. Cela le mena en Corée.

Une fois sur place, il fallait encore trouvé l’abomination. Cela s’avéra plus difficile que prévu. Ce fut un nouvel événement, cette fois-ci angélique qui les mena à lui. Ils arrivèrent au hangar à peu près au même moment. Ten en premier. Mais ils ne s’en formalisèrent pas, trop choqués de ce que tout cela impliquait. Cette créature pouvait à la fois bien et mal agir. A elle seule, elle pouvait maîtriser l’équilibre de la planète. Ten et Johnny s’échangèrent un regard. Un regard d’incompréhension. Un regard qui signifiait “Je ne peux pas gérer seul.”. Un regard qui signifiait “J’ai besoin de toi.”. Et ainsi fut-il. Ils suivirent l’abomination jusqu’à un hôtel et attendirent au coin de la rue pas bien sûr de ce qu’il fallait faire.

“Il peut tuer…

-Et il peut redonner vie.”

Personne ne les avait jamais informé de cela. Les abominations étaient des monstres qu’il fallait tuer parce qu’ils étaient instables et n’étaient pas bon pour l’équilibre. Pourtant à eux seuls ils étaient l’équilibre. Un équilibre qu’aucun ange ni aucun démon ne pourrait atteindre. Et ils comprirent. Les abominations n’étaient en réalité qu’une menace pour les anges et les démons eux-même.

“C’est quoi ce bordel ? Ça ne peut pas être vrai !”

Ten cria. Il n’y comprenait rien. Pourquoi leur avait-on menti de la sorte ?

“Tu en as été toi-même témoin. C’est la réalité.”

Johnny tentait de le calmer. Il n’aimait pas le voir dans cet état.

“Non ! … Non. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Ça voudrait dire que la raison pour laquelle on ne peut pas être ensemble n’existe pas.”

Sa voix était désormais presqu’un murmure. Les anges et les démons étaient trop différents pour s’aimer ou bien au contraire étaient-ils parfaits pour s’aimer ? Dans tous les cas toute relation était proscrite uniquement dans la peur de la naissance d’abominations. Aucune exception n’était faite. Et là, il se rendait compte que ça n’avait pas lieu d’être. Qu’il aurait pu aimer Johnny au grand jour. Enfin aimer… Il aurait pu partager son lit avec lui sans avoir à se cacher.

Johnny ne pipait mot, trop perturbé par ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Ten voulait être avec lui. C’était ce qu’il venait de dire, non ? Mais il n’eut pas le temps de poser davantage de question.

“Il doit être dangereux. C’est pour ça qu’on nous demande de le renvoyer dans les limbes. Allons-y. On ne peut pas attendre.”

Et il se dirigea vers l’hôtel, Johnny sur ses talons. Ce dernier n’était pas convaincu mais il ne dit rien. Il cherchait un moyen de lui faire entendre raison. En arrivant devant la porte, ils entendirent du bruit venant de l’intérieur.

“Tu vois il est en train de torturer un humain ! On doit l’aider !

-Ils sont en train de rire, Ten.”

Oui. Ils riaient. Mais ce qui le frappait plus qu’autre chose, c’était que Ten voulait aider un humain. Et il ne lésinait pas sur les moyens. Ce dernier renifla faisant comme s’il n’avait pas entendu et ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Quand l’abomination tourna son regard vers eux, il sentit son animosité le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Parfait. Il se retrouvait entre deux créatures surnaturelles qui voulaient s’entretuer et il voulait jouer le rôle du pacifiste. Il espérait juste qu’il ne ferait pas parti des dommages collatéraux.

Que la fête commence !


	9. Chapitre 8

Ils l’avaient retrouvé. C’était la fin. Il allait être renvoyé là-bas pour rencontrer son funeste destin. Ces quelques semaines sur Terre avait été un rêve mais tout rêve avait une fin et il venait de se faire réveiller brutalement. Les souvenirs dans les limbes refirent surface. Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Le monde y était beaucoup moins coloré et la solitude oppressante. A l’époque cela ne le gênait pas puisqu’il n’avait jamais rien vu d’autre mais désormais qu’il avait tout ça, qu’il connaissait la compagnie, il ne pouvait définitivement pas y retourner. Il préférait être achevé maintenant que de retourner dans cette cage. 

Son corps se raidit et s’il en avait, il aurait montré les crocs. Il n’allait pas leur rendre la tâche facile et allait se défendre de toutes ses forces. Ils étaient peut-être deux mais il se sentait assez confiant pour les mettre au tapis et s’échapper. Mais il sentit un mouvement derrière lui et il se rappela que Doyoung était là. Et sa priorité changea : sa protection comptait plus que son évasion. Il se dressa entre lui et les créatures surnaturelles et d’un ton sans appel : 

“Va t’en.

-Taeyong, qui sont ces gens ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Va t’en, je t’en prie.”

Il y avait de la détresse dans sa voix et Doyoung n’insista pas quand bien même il voulait rester avec lui pour l’aider. Mais au lieu de s’enfuir, il se cacha en haut des escaliers où il avait une vue imprenable sur la scène. Il voulait être prêt à intervenir si besoin.

Johnny sentait encore la présence de l’humain et garda cela à l’esprit pour ne pas qu’il soit blessé. Taeyong aurait pu sentir sa présence également, mais il était trop concentré sur les deux intrus.

“Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Te renvoyer d’où tu viens.”

Ten était sûr de lui et fit un pas en avant. 

“Je ne retournerai pas là-bas.

-Tu es un monstre. Tu n’as rien à faire ici.”

C’était ce qu’on lui avait toujours répété, mais cela n’empêcha pas le coeur de Taeyong de se serrer. Il détestait ce mot. Monstre. Il n’était pas un monstre. Il n’avait rien fait de mal. Il était juste né de mauvais parents.

Doyoung voulait s’interposer. Hurler qu’il n’avait rien d’un monstre. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Comment osait-il ? Mais il capta le regard de la deuxième personne qui lui intima de rester caché. Mais combien de temps allait-il pouvoir se retenir ?

Johnny se plaça entre les deux et écarta les bras.

“Stop ! On ne te veut pas de mal. Et Ten, ce n’est pas parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu’il est qu’il s’agit d’un monstre.

-Mais regarde le. Ça se voit, il est dépareillé.

-Ten ! Tu devrais être le dernier à juger sur l’apparence. Dois-je te rappeler qui nous sommes ?”

Il renifla. Non, il n’avait pas besoin. Un démon et un ange c’était tout aussi dépareillé. Alors que Johnny regardait Ten, Taeyong saisit sa chance. Son inattention était une opportunité qu’il ne devait pas rater. Après tout, il ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce qu’ils disaient. Ils allaient le renvoyer dans les limbes, c’était sûr et il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il sauta sur Johnny et le plaqua au sol. Il était bien plus grand que lui mais l’effet de surprise était de son côté. Et l’ange ne semblait rien faire pour se défendre. Mais c’était sans compter sur le démon. Celui-ci s’énerva et un nuage noir apparut dans la pièce. 

“Monstre ou pas, tu vas souffrir pour ce que tu viens de faire.”

Taeyong fut projeté en arrière. Il était plaqué au mur par l’obscurité et il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il étouffait.

“Ten, arrête !”

Une lumière vive jaillit et Taeyong retomba sur le sol, ses poumons fonctionnant à plein régime pour récupérer l’oxygène dont il avait manqué.

“Je vais bien Ten. Il ne m’a rien fait. Regarde.

-Il a osé te toucher.”

Ten avait les yeux rivés sur Taeyong et n’accorda pas un regard à l’ange. Et Taeyong comprit. Un ange et un démon, ensemble. Il savait que c’était la même chose que pour ses parents, mais il n’avait jamais vu ce genre de relation de ses propres yeux. En même temps, il avait si peu vu durant sa vie. Et d’un coup la solution apparut à lui. Il se releva et se racla la gorge.

“Si vous me ramenez dans les limbes, je vous dénonce.”

Les regards de ses deux interlocuteurs furent confus et ils se regardèrent.

“Nous dénoncer ?

-Vous êtes ensemble.”

Ten ricana à s’en étouffer.

“Moi, avec lui ? Tu rigoles j’espère. On n’est pas ensemble.”

Son regard se voulait ferme et Johnny eut un pincement au coeur, cette fois-ci, il était douloureux.

“Hm. Si tu le dis. Mais tu vas vraiment courir le risque d’être séparé de lui.”

Le démon n’aimait pas le tournant que prenait cette conversation, mais avant de pouvoir répliquer, du bruit retentit des escaliers. Taeyong fut le premier à se retourner et il hurla quand il vit Doyoung tomber. Il s’élança vers lui et l’obscurité et la lumière l’enveloppèrent toutes les deux. Juste à temps pour le rattraper d’une chute mortelle. Il s’assit près de lui et soupira de soulagement quand il se rendit compte qu’il était simplement évanoui. Il respirait comme s’il dormait.

“Idiot. Je t’avais dit de t’en aller.”

Il se retourna vers l’ange et le démon.

“Merci de l’avoir sauvé.”

Mais ils n’avaient rien fait, trop abasourdis par ce qui venait de se passer.

“Nous n’y sommes pour rien. C’est toi qui l’a sauvé.”

Taeyong les regarda avec incompréhension. Il avait bien vu ce qui s’était passé et il n’était pas capable d’une telle chose. L’ange s’agenouilla près de lui.

“Tu l’as sauvé. Tu es mi-ange, mi-démon et tu es capable des mêmes choses que nous deux réunis.”

Il pointa un doigt sur Ten et sur lui-même. Tous les trois réalisèrent ce que cela signifiait. Taeyong n’était pas une menace et il n’y avait aucune raison de le livrer. Et d’un coup, ils n’avaient plus envie de se battre. Restait alors une seule question : Qu’avait vu Doyoung ?


	10. Chapitre 9

Une fois que l’hôtel fut de nouveau calme, ils purent discuter. Taeyong avait bordé Doyoung dans le lit qu’il occupait habituellement et comptait veiller sur lui jusqu’à son réveil. Mais avant, il avait besoin d’explications. Jamais on ne lui avait dit qu’il était capable de telles choses. On lui avait toujours répété qu’il était un incapable instable voué à menacer l’équilibre des mondes. Mais se pourrait-il que cela soit faux ? Il rejoignit Johnny et Ten dans l’espace dédié au salon et s’assit sur un fauteuil en face d’eux.

“Désolé pour tout à l’heure, je n’aurais pas dû me jeter sur Johnny comme ça.”

Ten le regardait de haut. Il savait que ces excuses lui étaient dédiées parce que Johnny était passé outre. Ce dernier lui donna d’ailleurs un coup de coude et il baissa la tête soudain honteux.

“Désolé de t’avoir traité de monstre et d’avoir tenté de t’asphyxier.

-On est quitte. Sans rancune ?”

Ils se serrèrent la main pour bonne mesure et Johnny tapa dans ses mains.

“Bien, maintenant que c’est réglé, parlons sérieusement. Taeyong, tu n’avais jamais fait ça par le passé ?”

Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

“Ça veut dire qu’on ne t’a jamais appris à utiliser tes capacités. Et je suppose qu’une seule personne ne pourrait le faire. Il te faut à la fois un professeur ange et un professeur démon, ça tombe bien, tu as en face de toi un ange et un démon.”

Ten ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Johnny le fit taire.

“Si on veut faire attention à l’équilibre, il faut l’instruire, sinon ça risque de dégénérer.”

Et il n’avait pas tort. Ten détestait quand il avait raison.

“Bon au moins, tu as veillé à maintenir l’équilibre de toi-même et c’est déjà un bon début.

-Pardon ?

-Une vie pour une vie.”

Oui, Taeyong savait cela, mais il ne comprenait pas en quoi cela le concernait et le démon perdit patience.

“Tu as tué ces bandits et tu as sauvé ce gamin. Il doit te rester des vies à sauver mais tu as compris le truc.”

Lui ? Il avait tué ? Et il avait sauvé ? Maintenant il était vraiment perdu. Quand il pensait que tout devenait plus clair, il s’enfonçait plus loin de le puit de l’incompréhension. Ten se leva.

“C’est une cause perdue. Laisse tomber Johnny, il vaut mieux le ramener.

-Ten… Ça fait beaucoup de choses à digérer, laisse lui le temps.”

Johnny regardait Taeyong avec compassion et tendresse et le démon sentit la jalousie grandir dans sa poitrine. Il ne l’aimait pas.

“J’ai tué quelqu’un…

-Bienvenue au club.”

La voix de Ten était tranchante. Il n’avait aucune intention de le ménager. Johnny prit la main de Taeyong.

“Et tu as sauvé quelqu’un. Ce n’est pas négligeable.”

Taeyong se mit à pleurer et l’ange le prit dans ses bras. S’en fut trop pour Ten qui sortit de la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Johnny le lâchait pour ce gamin. Il se sentait trahi mais il n’avait pas le courage de l’avouer. S’il ne l’avait jamais eu, alors il ne pourrait jamais le perdre.

Alors que Ten remettait en question ses choix de vie, Johnny consolait Taeyong. Son cerveau avait beaucoup d’informations à traiter, mais il finit par reprendre la parole.

“Je ne sais plus qui je suis…

-Personne ne sait vraiment qui il est.

-Facile à dire pour une personne qui rentre dans une case.”

L’ange se mordit la lèvre. C’était uniquement dans les apparences.

“Je suis amoureux d’un démon qui est trop borné pour s’en rendre compte. Je n’appelle pas ça une case.”

Taeyong laissa échapper un léger rire. Vu comme ça…

“Tu maintiens l’équilibre à toi tout seul. Pour sauver quelqu’un, il faut avoir tué avant, c’est le cours des choses. Une vie pour une vie.

-Et je dois agir autant de fois bien que de fois mal ?”

Si c’était le cas, il était mal. Il ne se souvenait plus de tout ce qu’il avait fait depuis qu’il était arrivé sur Terre.

“Non. Les vies maintiennent l’équilibre des mondes, mais les actions maintiennent ton propre équilibre. Tu peux agir comme tu veux du moment qu’à la fin tu sauves autant que tu tues.”

Bien, au moins le périmètre de ses actions et leurs conséquences était défini. Ils discutèrent encore un peu de sujets plus légers avant que chacun retourne auprès de celui qui avait besoin de lui.

Taeyong rejoignit Doyoung. Il plaça une chaise près du lit et finit par s’endormir, penché en avant, la tête près du corps de son meilleur ami.

Johnny, quant à lui, trouva Ten assis sur les marches devant l’hôtel.

“C’est donc là que tu te cachais ?”

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant plus très bien comment être en colère.

“Ten qu’est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien. Tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps avec moi et plutôt consoler Taeyong.”

L’ange rit.

“C’est donc ça. Tu es jaloux.”

Ten protesta avec véhémence.

“N’importe quoi. Je dis juste que tu avais l’air de bien l’aimer.

-Tu es bien jaloux.”

Le démon tourna le dos et se mit à bouder.

“Hey Ten ! Pourquoi tu es jaloux ?

-Laisse tomber.

-Ten, Ten, Ten, Ten, Ten…”

Johnny répétait son prénom jusqu’à le faire craquer. Il tenta même de le chatouiller mais c’était un supplice que le démon n’était pas prêt à endurer, alors il lâcha dans un souffle : 

“Je te veux pour moi.”

Le temps sembla s’arrêter et l’ange suspendit son geste.

“Je ne suis pas un objet tu sais.”

Johnny disait plus ça pour l’embêter qu’autre chose. Après tout ça ne le dérangeait pas d’être pris pour un jouet de temps en temps. Hm. Mais Ten jura. Ses habitudes de démon lui donnait la vie dure. Il avait été élevé pour faire le mal et pour être quelqu’un de mauvais. Il ne savait pas comment Johnny pourrait l’apprécier un temps soit peu. C’était lui la cause perdue.

“Je veux dire que je veux que tu sois avec moi et personne d’autre.

-C’était si difficile à dire ?

-Oui.”

L’ange se mit à rire face à la bouille rouge d’embarras de son compagnon.

“Je t’aime Ten et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d’être à toi.”

Les yeux de Ten s’agrandirent comme des bulles prêtes à exploser en entendant cette phrase. Cette phrase dont il avait rêvé mais qu’il n’osait pas espérer. Et il se jeta au cou de l’ange pour l’embrasser. Johnny disait la vérité. Après quelques minutes à se bécoter, ils se cajolèrent sous le ciel sombre.

“Si j’avais su qu’il suffisait de te rendre jaloux pour avoir ce genre de déclaration, je l’aurais fait plus tôt.”

Le démon se redressa, soudain peu sûr de lui.

“Tu n’aimes pas Taeyong hein ? 

-Bien sûr que non ! Enfin pas comme ça… Je l’aime… Je l’aime comme le fils qu’on ne pourra jamais avoir.”

  
Et même si leur coeur étaient désormais légers, délivrés des non-dits, ceux-ci se serrèrent face à cette réalité.


	11. Chapitre 10

Doyoung se réveilla à cause de la faim. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de ne pas se trouver dans sa chambre. Il fut encore plus surpris de voir Taeyong à son chevet. Puis, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il y avait ce drôle de couple qui avait débarqué et il avait dû se cacher. Le reste était un peu flou. Ils s’étaient disputés avec son ami et il y avait eu une sorte de brouillard épais. Quand il avait voulu se rapprocher pour mieux voir, il n’avait pas vu le bord et avait basculé. Il y avait eu de la lumière et puis plus rien. En gros, il ne savait pas très bien ce qui s’était passé et il n’avait pas tout compris, mais il comptait bien poser des question. En attendant, il caressa les cheveux de Taeyong, reconnaissant de l’avoir comme meilleur ami. Ce dernier se réveilla à son tour.

“Doie tu es réveillé ! Comment tu vas ?

-Moi je vais bien, mais toi, tu as une sale tête.

-Regarde toi dans un miroir avant de faire ce genre de remarque, s’il te plaît.”

Ça faisait du bien de retrouver quelque chose de familier, mais Doyoung pouvait dire, rien qu’en regardant Taeyong, que rien n’était comme avant. Son regard était légèrement éteint et il n’aimait pas ça. Il voulait rajouter quelque chose mais son ventre le rappela à l’ordre et les bonnes odeurs qui émanaient de la cuisine l’achevèrent. Il sauta sur ses pieds et entraîna Taeyong avec lui.

Il passèrent pas la cuisine pour savoir ce qui sentait si bon et virent Mark.

“Hey, Mark ! Ça sent divinement bon. Qu’est-ce que tu prépares ?

-C’est une surprise ! On a des choses à célébrer !”

Et sans plus de cérémonie, ils se firent virer de la cuisine et allèrent se plaindre à Yuta. Cette fois-ci ce fut Taeyong qui prit la parole.

“Yuta, ton petit ami nous a mis dehors.

-Il est tout excité depuis qu’on est rentré de l’hôpital. Ils ont dit que miraculeusement, il n’avait rien de grave ! Et il veut fêter la fin de mes… de nos ennuis.”

Mark lui avait répété des centaines de fois que ses ennuis étaient aussi les siens et qu’ils allaient en sortir ensemble. Et ils l’avaient fait. Ses pensées furent cependant interrompu par deux hommes descendant les escaliers. Il ne se souvenait pas de ces clients.

“Excusez-moi. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ce sont des...

Taeyong s’empressa de prendre la parole mais il fut couper par Johnny.

“Nous sommes la famille de Taeyong.”

Famille. Ce mot résonna dans son coeur et le fit fleurir. Il n’avait jamais eu de famille officiellement. En tout cas cela sembla suffire à Yuta.

“Votre Taeyong à sauver mon Mark, vous devez être très fiers de lui.

-Nous le sommes.”

Ils s’inclinèrent respectueusement avant de se détourner. Doyoung attrapa Taeyong par les oreilles et le traîna dans un coin tranquille.

“Ta famille ? Je croyais que tu étais seul ici.

-Je les ai rencontré hier. Ils sont… comme moi.

-Perdus et sans le sou ?

-Non, non. Je veux dire…. C’est compliqué.

-Explique moi Tae ! 

-Fais moi confiance Doyoung.”

Ce dernier soupira, pas bien sûr de ce qu’il devait faire, mais il avait confiance en lui. Ils finirent par rejoindre tout le monde dans la salle à manger pour déguster le festin préparé par le fabuleux cuisinier. Les conversations allèrent bon train. Ils parlèrent de cuisine, de voyage, de décoration, de jardinage et de tant d’autres choses. Tout le monde s’entendait bien et ils avaient vraiment l’air d’une famille tous les six. Taeyong grava cette image dans sa mémoire. Il s’agissait de son souvenir le plus précieux jusque là.

Après le repas, tout le monde aida à l’hôtel pour sa réouverture. Ten et Johnny donnèrent de l’argent à Yuta pour l’aider. Ils étaient tellement riches que ça leur semblait naturel. L’hôtel se portait bien mais ce n’était pas le cas de tous ses occupants. Taeyong repensait à tout ce qui s’était passé et il se remettait en question. Il n’était pas concentré quand ses mentors tentaient de lui enseigner quelque chose. Il était silencieux quand il se rendait chez Doyoung, parlant uniquement à ses fleurs pour les faire pousser. Et il ne mangeait que très peu. Cela inquiétait tout le monde.

Taeyong était en train de prendre une douche parce qu’il était tombé dans la boue, quand Ten et Johnny arrivèrent chez Doyoung. Celui-ci fut surpris de les voir.

“Que faites-vous ici ?

-Nous sommes venus chercher Taeyong. Il nous a donné l’adresse comme ça il n’a pas à prendre le bus.

-J’aurais pu le ramener moi-même.”

Doyoung n’avait pas confiance en eux. Il ne voulait pas qu’ils fassent du mal à Taeyong.

“Du calme, on ne lui veut pas de mal. Plus maintenant.”

L’ange donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ten. Il devait apprendre à tenir sa langue.

“Depuis qu’il vous a rencontré, il n’est plus le même. 

-Ça c’est parce qu’il a découvert que…”

Et un pied écrasé, un.

“Qu’il n’était pas seul. Nous sommes là pour lui.

-La vérité. Je ne suis pas stupide, ce soir là, il y a des choses qui n’étaient pas normales.”

Doyoung avait eu le temps d’y repenser et de retourner ses souvenirs brumeux dans sa tête des centaines de fois. Il savait que quelque chose clochait. Peu importait comment il réfléchissait, tout n’avait pas de sens. Doyoung était quelqu’un de rationnel, mais il savait admettre quand les choses étaient inexplicables. Il croyait en un Univers vaste et plein de mystères. Il ne voulait pas confronter Taeyong directement, mais Johnny et Ten était également impliqué et il les pensait plus à même de lui répondre. Ten était celui qui avait laissé échapper des phrases, des mots qui le mettait sur la voie, comme s’il n’avait aucune volonté de se cacher. Johnny était celui qui assurait ses arrières. Il faisait une drôle de combinaison.

Johnny soupira. Il n’avait aucune envie de tout révéler à un humain, mais il devait bien avouer qu’il ne savait plus comment faire avec Taeyong. Il semblait absent. Alors il lui raconta. Il lui parla des anges, des démons et de Taeyong. Et Doyoung ne paniqua pas. Au contraire, il semblait plutôt bien prendre les choses.

“Ok, donc vous allez le protéger.”

Ten et Johnny échangèrent un regard.

“N’est-ce pas ?”

Ils finirent par hocher la tête à l’unisson.

“S’il faut choisir entre l’un de vous et Taeyong, qui allez-vous choisir ?”

Ten serra les poings.

“Les deux. Je suis capable de sauver les deux.”

Et dans son regard on pouvait y lire sa détermination, mais Doyoung n’était pas sûr que cela suffise. Il finit par rajouter : 

“S’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, vous le regretterez.”

Et même s’ils se savaient supérieurs, niveau force, l’ange et le démon ne purent s’empêcher d’avoir peur. Cette menace était sérieuse et ils ne souhaitaient pas qu’il la mette à exécution. Finalement Taeyong les rejoignit et il sut. Il sut que Doyoung savait. Il alla se réfugier de nouveau dans la salle de bain.


	12. Chapitre 11

Les trois hommes ne comprirent pas bien ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi Taeyong avait-il fui ? Doyoung prit l’initiative d’aller le voir en leur intimant de rester à leur place. Après tout, Taeyong était bizarre depuis leur arrivée. Il toqua doucement à la porte.

“Tae ? Je peux entrer.”

De l’autre côté de la porte il ne pouvait entendre que des reniflements. Il n’attendit pas la réponse avant de le rejoindre. Il était roulé en boule contre la baignoire, craintif. Naturellement Doyoung le prit dans ses bras.

“Tu n’es pas obligé…

-Obligé de quoi ?

-De me toucher alors que je suis un monstre.”

Doyoung ressera son étreinte.

“Non, je ne suis pas obligé, mais j’en ai envie. Et tu n’es pas un monstre. Tu n’es pas l’abomination qu’ils disent tous que tu es. Ils ne te connaissent pas comme moi je te connais. Tu es quelqu’un de bien. Tu es Taeyong, mon meilleur ami.”

Ce dernier renifla. Pourquoi Johnny et Ten avaient-ils dit qui il était ? Il voulait être normal. Il voulait être considéré comme un humain, même s’il ne l’était. Il voulait se fondre dans la masse et vivre. Mais son identité le rattrapait. Elle le rattrapait toujours et ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que Doyoung ne le voit réellement comme le monstre qu’il était. 

“Je ne devrais même pas exister…

-Si. Tu existes parce que tu rends le monde meilleur. Tu rends mon monde meilleur.

-Je ne fais pas que le bien Doie. Je fais le bien et le mal.

-Comme nous tous. Même Johnny, alors que c’est ange. L’autre jour, il a oublié d’éteindre la lumière. Aucun respect pour l’écologie.”

Il espérait faire rire son ami. Cela fonctionna. Juste un peu.

“Mais j’ai fait des choses bien pires que d’oublier d’éteindre une lumière. J’ai tué des gens.

-Je sais. Mais tu l’as fait pour une bonne raison. C’était des gens mauvais qui faisaient du mal autour d’eux. Tu as sauvé plein de gens en les tuant. Ils ne pourront plus faire de mal.”

Cette réalité le frappa pour la première fois. Il n’avait pas tué n’importe qui. Il avait tué des personnes malveillantes.

“Je ne dis pas que c’est bien de tuer, mais dans cette situation, tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir. Tu voulais sauver un ami. Et tu n’es pas obligé de tuer de nouveau. Tu peux juste vivre normalement. Et tu as le droit de ne pas toujours faire de bonnes actions. Tu n’as pas à faire taire qui tu es. Tu as le droit d’être toi-même, du moment que tu t’es fidèle et que tu peux te regarder dans le miroir le soir venu.”

Et sur ces mots, il aida Taeyong à se relever pour faire face au miroir de la salle de bain. Il essuya ses larmes avec délicatesse. Taeyong se perdit dans son reflet. Ce reflet qu’il avait tant détesté et qu’il apprenait maintenant à accepter. Doyoung avait prononcé les mots qu’il rêvait d’entendre. Et peut-être qu’il avait raison. Peut-être qu’il pouvait vivre normalement. En tout cas, il n’avait plus peur que son meilleur ami s’éloigne. Il semblait l’accepter. Non. Il l’acceptait, il en avait la certitude. Et il se demandait s’il le méritait vraiment. S’il méritait cet humain qui rendait sa vie plus belle et qui était là pour lui. 

Les minutes passèrent, mais rien ne venait troubler sa contemplation et il était reconnaissant pour ça. Pour ce temps. Il finit tout de même par se retourner vers son ami.

“Tu n’as pas peur de moi ?

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Mon meilleur ami est une créature divine ! Et moi qui pensait que ma vie était banale.

-Ta vie n’est pas banale.

-Je ne suis qu’un simple humain qui ne fait rien d’exceptionnel de sa vie.

-Si. Tu fais pousser les plus belles roses de l’Univers.”


	13. Chapitre 12

Après cet épisode, la vie reprit son cours et Taeyong se portait mieux que jamais. Il s’était rendu dans un hôpital pour sauver des vies. Les quatre qui lui restait en réserve. Il avait accompli quatre miracles et donner une chance à quatre humains. Désormais l’équilibre était de retour. Il ne comptait plus tuer. Il aurait pu se transformer en justicier et tuer le mal pour sauver le bien, mais il considérait que ce n’était pas sa place. Il ne se considérait pas comme digne de jouer avec la vie des humains. Cela ne voulait pour autant pas dire qu’il ne souhaitait pas les aider. C’était pour cela qu’il avait appris à mieux maîtriser ses facultés. Il savait plonger dans le noir une ruelle pour permettre à une victime de s’enfuir. Il savait faire flotter une sphère de lumière pour guider un enfant perdu. Et il avait tant appris grâce à Ten et Johnny. Pas seulement à maîtriser l’obscurité et la lumière mais aussi à mieux se comprendre.

Taeyong leur avait avoué le vol qu’il avait commis lors de son premier jour sur Terre. Il avait besoin de leur parler de cette envie qu’il n’avait pu contenir quand bien même il savait que c’était mal. Evidemment Ten l’avait félicité.

“Wow, premier jour, premier vol et tu ne t’es même pas fait chopper ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si doué.”

Johnny l’avait regardé avec des gros yeux, mais Ten avait enfin quelqu’un avec qui prévoir des méfaits et ça le mettait en joie. D’ailleurs il ne tarda pas à l’impliquer dans ses bêtises, plus ou moins grandes. Cela passait de renverser un seau d’eau sur la tête de Johnny pour le réveiller avant de courir pour ne pas subir ses foudres à voler des bijoux que Ten adorait porter en raison de ses goûts de luxe. Ce dernier avait assez d’argent pour les acheter, mais rien ne valait le frisson que procurait le vol. Mais après les vols, Taeyong s’assurait de reverser la somme qu’il aurait dû dépenser à des associations humanitaires. Il pensait que personne ne s’en rendait compte, mais il était bien naïf.

“Je n’en reviens pas qu’il fasse ça. Ça détruit tout le fun !” avait un jour dit Ten à Johnny.

“Pas pour lui. Il a trouvé son propre équilibre. Il ne réprime pas ses envies de faire le mal, mais en même temps il fait le bien pour compenser. Consciemment ou pas.

-Je suis sûr que c’est toi qui lui a mis cette idée dans la tête !

-Je lui ai peut-être suggéré quelques associations…”

Il se chamaillèrent gentiment pour savoir ce qui était le mieux pour Taeyong. Bien sûr les deux avaient à la fois raison et tort. Il fallait mélanger leurs points de vue pour avoir la bonne réponse. Après s’être calmé, Ten finit par soupirer :

“Je passe pour le méchant parent et toi le gentil. C’est pas juste.”

Parent. Parent. Parent. Avaient-ils officiellement adoptés Taeyong ? 

“Oh parce que Tae est notre fils maintenant ?

-Fais pas comme si tu ne le considérais pas comme tel.

-Très bien, mais je ne pensais pas que c’était également ton cas.

-C’est de ta faute. En vous regardant je ne pouvais rien voir d’autre qu’un père et son fils, ce qui par conséquent fait de moi son deuxième papa. C’est juste une question mathématique.

-Je sais que derrière ce raisonnement froid se cache un coeur tout mou qui fond quand tu vois Tae… notre fils.”

Le démon lui donna un coup de poing dans l’épaule.

“Hey ! 

-Ça c’est pour avoir dit des bêtises. J’ai pas de coeur.

-Si. Je le vois quand tu me regardes. Et je le vois encore plus quand tu fais équipe avec Tae pour me mener la vie dure. En fait c’est toi le gentil parent qui l’amuse et c’est moi le méchant qui lui ramène les pieds sur terre…”

Ten fit mine de réfléchir à ses paroles. Il n’avait jamais vu cela sous cet angle. Peut-être qu’il n’était pas si mauvais comme papa.

“En fait je pense qu’on est tous deux les gentils parents.”

Il en était venu à cette conclusion en repensant à Taeyong qui souriait peu importait avec lequel d’entre eux il était.

Doyoung avait également remarqué les actions de son meilleur ami. Maintenant qu’il savait la vérité, il ne prenait pas la peine de se cacher et lui partageait même sa vie dans les moindres détails. Comment Ten et Johnny se chamaillaient tout le temps pour savoir qui avait raison. Comment Yuta et Mark se dévoraient du regard. Comment il avait volé une bijouterie. Comment il faisait du bénévolat à l’orphelinat. Etc.

Taeyong était un livre ouvert. Il s’émerveillait de tout et tâchait de maintenir son propre équilibre, comme un funambule. Et il avait trouvé son rythme. Doyoung était fier de lui, surtout qu’il mettait un point d’honneur à agir contre le capitalisme et à réduire les inégalités liées à l’argent. Doyoung détestait le capitalisme. Il en était même venu à lui suggérer des boutiques à dérober. C’était la seule contribution de Doyoung à ses méfaits. En dehors de ça, il n’assistait même pas à ceux-ci. Quand il sortait avec lui, parfois avec Ten et Johnny, ils vivaient normalement. Ils payaient ce qu’ils achetaient. Ils mettaient leurs déchets à la poubelle. Ils aidaient une personne en difficulté avec sa poussette. Ils réagissaient comme des humains.

Ce qui plaisait le plus à Doyoung, c’était de voir Taeyong manger des sucreries. Il était rayonnant. Taeyong adorait les sucreries. Les sucreries de toutes sortes du moment que c’était sucré. Mais comme c’était le principe des sucreries, et bien, il les aimait vraiment toutes. Ten et Johnny lui donnait de l’argent pour qu’il puisse s’acheter des choses et tout allait dans les sucreries. Parfois il allait jusqu’à avoir mal au ventre, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de continuer parce qu’il adorait leur goût dans sa bouche, c’était comme être au Paradis. Enfin il supposait parce qu’il ne l’avait jamais visité.

Un jour, alors que le petit groupe se baladait, ils tombèrent sur un salon de tatouages et Taeyong insista pour y entrer. Il avait appris le principe un peu plus tôt et depuis, il voulait absolument s’en faire faire un. Vu qu’il y avait des disponibilités, il n’hésita pas une seconde et incita ses amis à en faire de même. Ten et Johnny se prirent au jeu, après tout, ce serait un beau souvenir gravé sur leur peau. Doyoung était plus réticent, mais il ne pouvait rien refuser quand Taeyong faisait cette bouille.

Ten et Taeyong passèrent les premiers. Ten demanda des ailes d’ange stylisés sur sa côte droite et Taeyong demanda une rose dans le dos. Il allait enfin avoir une rose toujours avec lui. Alors que la séance commençait, Doyoung s’évanouit et fut rattrapé par Johnny avant qu’il ne touche le sol. Il avait peur des aiguilles. Peut-être qu’un tatouage pour lui n’était pas une si bonne idée. Il se réveilla juste à temps pour voir le résultat des tatouages. Juste avant que ceux-ci ne soient cachés sous le cellophane. Il s’intéressa particulièrement à celui de Taeyong. La tige de la rose était droite et coupait son dos en deux parfaites moitiés. La fleur était dessiné au niveau du haut du dos jusque dans son cou. Elle était éclose.

“Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant les roses.

-Elles sont une signification spéciale pour moi. Elles représentent la liberté. Et elles me font penser à toi.”

Doyoung rougit. Taeyong lui avait expliqué comment il s’était échappé des limbes et comment il avait atterrit dans ses roses. Il comprenait donc son amour pour cette fleur. Mais qu’il les associait aussi à lui… Cela faisait battre son coeur un peu plus vite. Par chance Taeyong ne sembla pas s’en rendre compte et il continua : 

“Maintenant elle est gravée en moi.

-Tu avais déjà une rose gravée en toi.”

Taeyong regarda son meilleur ami avec un sourcil arqué. Celui-ci s’approcha pour passer son pouce sur la cicatrice près de son oeil.

“Ta cicatrice. Elle a une forme de rose.”

Taeyong l’avait toujours trouvée difforme et laide. Il n’était pas très fier de celle-ci et tentait de la cacher. Mais si elle avait une forme de rose… Cela changeait tout. Et il sourit.

Finalement Johnny se fit tatouer un “10” derrière l’oreille gauche et au lieu d’un tatouage, Doyoung se fit percer les oreilles. Il voulait aussi avoir un souvenir indélébile de cette journée. Et il pouvait supporter deux coups d’aiguilles, pas une centaine.

Quand ils quittèrent la boutique, ils étaient tous les quatre marqués à vie. Des marques d’amitié et d’amour. Mais surtout des marques pour ne pas oublier.


	14. Chapter 14

Avec l’hiver, les roses n’avaient pas pu pousser, mais maintenant que le printemps revenait, Taeyong était tout excité. Il parlait de plus en plus à ses roses, les encourageait et les couvrait d’amour. Et c’était ainsi qu’elles éclorent. Elles étaient magnifiques. Doyoung lui avait même dit qu’il était fier de lui. Et lui-même était fier de lui. Il avait donné vie à des êtres vivants sans utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il avait fait ça, comme un humain.

Il passa sa soirée par terre, à les regarder. Il ne les quitta des yeux que quand il fit trop noir pour y voir clair. Quand il partit ce soir là, Doyoung se demanda s’il allait revenir le lendemain. Après tout, leur relation était construite autour de ces roses. Peut-être qu’il ne reviendrait plus maintenant qu’il avait accompli sa mission. Ils étaient amis, meilleurs amis même, mais Doyoung ne pouvait s’empêchait d’avoir ce genre de doutes. Il n’avait jamais eu d’ami aussi proche et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais on l’avait si souvent abandonné dans sa vie qu’il ne savait plus très bien. Ces pensées le rongeaient. Il n’arrivait pas à dormir. Alors à la place, il repensa à tout ce qui s’était passé depuis l’arrivée de Taeyong dans sa vie. Si au départ il l’avait détesté pour avoir détruit ses roses, il avait appris à l’aimer.

Taeyong était énervant, mais leurs joutes verbales n’avaient rien de blessant. C’était leur façon de montrer leur affection.

Taeyong était un petit chiot perdu à qui il avait appris tout ce qu’il savait sur la vie.

Taeyong était fidèle à ses convictions tout en agissant comme il en avait envie.

Taeyong l’avait fait sortir de sa routine et l’avait emmené découvrir sa propre ville.

Taeyong lui avait offert d’autres amis : Ten, Johnny, Yuta et Mark.

Taeyong avait embelli sa vie pendant des mois.

Taeyong lui avait appris à vivre.

Et le lendemain, Taeyong était là. Doyoung ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait douté de lui. Mais il était là, souriant avec une boîte de macarons dans les mains.

“C’est la première fois que je viens chez toi sans y être forcé.

-Tu exagères, je ne t’ai jamais forcé.

-Dit celui qui m’a menacé.

-Je ne t’ai jamais menacé non plus.

-C’est tout comme, vu le ton que tu as employé la première fois qu’on s’est rencontré.

-Et regarde où nous en sommes aujourd’hui !

-J’ai toujours peur de toi quand tu t’énerves. Tu ressembles à un lapin enragé.”

Un lapin enragé. Ça illustrait plutôt bien la réalité. Doyoung ne comptait pas lui donner raison, mais sa façon de grignoter son macaron n’aidait pas son propos. On aurait vraiment dit un lapin.

Avant de partir, Taeyong passa voir ses roses pour s’assurer qu’elles étaient bien toujours là et toujours aussi belles. C’était le cas. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il y avait une enveloppe déposée dans son parterre. Tout d’abord, il cru que ça venait de Doyoung mais une fois qu’il l’ouvrit, il la lâcha comme si elle l’avait brûlé. Ils l’avaient retrouvé.

Il lui restait une semaine. Et au fur et à mesure que la date approchait, Taeyong se résignait. Il n’avait pas réussi à trouver de solution à son problème. Peut-être qu’il n’y en avait tout simplement pas. Alors il profitait. Il ne laissait rien paraître aux autres, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher ses émotions. Et à vrai dire, ce n’était pas si difficile parce qu’il était véritablement heureux de passer ses derniers instants sur Terre avec eux. Il les traînait à droite et à gauche pour faire le plus de choses possibles. Il donnait tout ce qu’il avait pour que ce ne soit pas perdu. Par dessus tout, il donnait son amour sans une once d’égoïsme. Il avait même réussi à faire un câlin à Ten, lui qui était si récalcitrant à toute preuve d’affection en dehors de celles de Johnny. Il riait trop fort, mangeait beaucoup, dormait peu. Il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde. C’était la semaine la plus intense de sa vie et il la passait avec ses gens préférés. Il n’aurait pu rêver mieux.

Mais la veille de son exécution, il s’autorisa à lâcher prise. Il était vulnérable comme il ne l’avait jamais été. Il était soudainement devenu silencieux pour apprécier les bruits qui l’entouraient. Il voulait passer sa dernière nuit avec la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, à savoir Doyoung. Alors il débarqua chez lui à l’improviste. 

“Salut Doie, je voudrais vérifier ta théorie comme quoi c’est moi qui piquerais toute la couverture et pas toi.

-Pardon ?

-Dormons ensemble.”

Doyoung était trop sonné pour répondre et le suivit donc dans la chambre sans rien comprendre. Il s’apprêtait à dormir avant que Taeyong n’arrive, alors son cerveau s’était déjà mis en veille, mais il remarqua tout de même la fragilité de Taeyong. Alors il ne dit rien. Il n’avait pas besoin de mots, il avait besoin de lui.

Ils s’allongèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre et restèrent silencieux. Taeyong attendit d’entendre la respiration régulière de Doyoung pour pleurer. Et il se dit qu’il avait de la chance. Il avait de la chance de pouvoir dire au revoir.

Cette nuit là, il ne dormit pas, préférant graver dans sa mémoire chaque trait du visage de son meilleur ami. A l’aube, il déposa une petite boîte sur la table de chevet avec une note. Il se changea ensuite pour mettre les vêtements qu’il portait quand il était arrivé sur Terre. La boucle était bouclée. Et il s’en alla, les yeux brillants tandis qu’il regardait une dernière fois en arrière.

Doyoung se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et il trouva son lit vide.

“Taeyong ?”

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il remarqua le tas de vêtements sur le sol. Il s’agissait de ceux qu’il avait donné à Taeyong. De l’une des poches dépassait une enveloppe. Il sentit une pression dans sa poitrine qui lui hurlait de regarder. C’est ce qu’il fit et la panique monta en lui.

  
  


**_Invitation à l’exécution de Taeyong_ **

**_Le 3 Avril 2021 à 10h00_ **

**_A l’entrée des limbes_ **

**_Nous serions heureux de vous compter parmi nous._ **

Et au dos, à l’écriture manuscrite était ajouté :

_Présence obligatoire : Tes “amis” risquent de subir les conséquences de ton absence._

10h00. Il lui restait environ 2h pour le retrouver. Quel idiot. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ?

Il sortit de chez lui encore en pyjama et fonça à l’hôtel pour prévenir Ten et Johnny. Il avait besoin d’eux pour trouver l’entrée des limbes. Des regards inquiets furent échangés. Les coeurs battaient à toute allure. L’adrénaline bouillonnait dans leurs veines. Ils devaient se dépêcher. Ils ne pouvaient pas arriver trop tard.


	15. Chapitre 14

Taeyong était arrivé en avance au lieu de rendez-vous. Il n’avait pas eu la force de faire face à ses amis. Il avait trouvé l’entrée des limbes sans trop de difficulté, se laissant guider par l’attraction qu’elle avait sur lui.

Il s’agissait d’un lieu vide et effrayant. Il y avait des gradins autour d’une scène où aucun être vivant ne pouvait vivre. Aucune végétation pour égayer le paysage. Juste le vide et l’arène. Il alla s’asseoir en son centre, bien conscient qu’il allait être le spectacle de la journée. Une seule représentation. Inédite. Exclusive. Unique.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, ses souvenirs pour seule compagnie. Il avait su qu’ils allaient finir par le retrouver, mais une partie de lui avait toujours espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas et qu’il vive jusqu’à mourir de vieillesse dans des centaines d’années. Il n’avait eu que quelques mois. C’était si peu et en même temps il ne les échangerait pour rien au monde. Il avait trouvé une famille. Il avait bien agi. Il avait mal agi. Il avait pris le bus. Il avait goûté plein de saveurs différentes. Il avait ressenti toute une palette d’émotions. Il avait tant appris. Tant expérimenté. Cela aurait été ingrat de sa part de regretter. Sa seule déception, c’était que ça ait duré si peu de temps. Et pourtant cela représentait beaucoup plus de temps que ce qu’il aurait dû vivre en réalité. Ces mois étaient un cadeau. Un cadeau qu’il chérissait. Un cadeau dont il était reconnaissant. Et il n’oublierait jamais le sacrifice que cela avait impliqué. La rose dans son dos était là pour le lui rappeler. Et c’était à son tour de partir. L’heure de l’exécution était venue.

Les gradins se remplirent peu à peu. D’un côté les anges, d’un côté les démons. C’était comme dans son souvenir. Sauf que cette fois, il n’avait pas de rose dans les mains.

À 10h, la cérémonie commença. Les juges et bourreaux se dressaient devant lui formant le conseil.

À 10h02, on lui énonça ses crimes. Le crime de la fuite, mais surtout le crime d’être né.

À 10h05, on sortit l’arme de son exécution. Une lame forgée par les feux de l’Enfer et plongée dans l’eau bénite, pour détruire les deux parties de Taeyong d’un coup.

À 10h07, les spectateurs se mirent à faire du bruit pour encourager l’exécution.

À 10h08, un cri retentit. “STOP.”

À 10h09, le silence.

Ils étaient arrivés à temps. Ten, Johnny et Doyoung se frayèrent un chemin jusque sur la scène pour entourer Taeyong. Ce dernier était surpris de les voir ici. Ce n’était pas prévu. Il commença à paniquer. Il ne voulait pas qu’il leur arrive quelque chose à cause de leur soutien. La désapprobation du public s’éleva avant que les juges ne réclament de nouveau le silence.

“Dégagez.”

Le bourreau principal avait parlé, impatient. Ten se releva de toute sa hauteur et le regarda d’un air de défi.

“Non.”

Taeyong l’attrapa par le bras pour le retourner vers lui.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas te faire tuer aussi. C’est ça que tu veux ? On ne désobéit pas au conseil.”

Ten lui adressa un regard désolé et prit la main de Johnny dans la sienne pour montrer qu’ils s’étaient mis d’accord et qu’ils se soutenaient quoiqu’il arrivait. Tous les trois formaient une famille. Il lui répondit alors, en haussant la voix pour que tout le monde l’entende.

“J’en ai marre de ce conseil. Il nous ment depuis toujours en disant que les enfants mi-ange, mi-démon sont des menaces. C’est faux ! Ils représentent l’équilibre à eux seuls. Taeyong a tué et sauvé des gens. La Terre a gardé son équilibre. Et le conseil a peur de ça. Il a peur de ne plus avoir d’emprise sur nous si le climat de haine n’est plus présent entre anges et démons. Il empêche les gens comme Taeyong de vivre. Il empêche les gens de s’aimer.”

Et sur ces mots, il embrassa Johnny. Des bruits de dégoûts retentirent de partout. Mais ce n’était rien comparés à la colère qui s’élevait du conseil. Les juges n’hésitèrent d’ailleurs pas à utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour séparer l’ange et le démon, formant une cage d’ombre pour le premier et une cage de lumière pour l’autre. Ils étaient piégés. 

“Johnny ! Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé…”

Ten s’en voulait de l’avoir embarqué là-dedans. Le baiser ne faisait pas parti du plan. Il avait tout gâché et maintenant ils ne pouvaient plus aider Taeyong. Il ne pouvait même plus toucher Johnny. Bien sûr c’était un risque auquel ils avaient pensé, mais la réalité frappait différemment. 

“Ça va aller Ten. Ça va aller. On va s’en sortir.”

Rien n’était moins sûr et la voix tremblotante de l’ange n’était pas rassurante. Mais il fallait y croire, sinon tout espoir était perdu. Taeyong murmura un “bande d’idiots” avant d’être ramené à la réalité par une voix tonitruante.

“Vous avez osé amené un humain ici ?!”

Doyoung. Celui-ci s’était fait tout petit mais il s’était tout de même fait remarquer. En même temps, il détonnait avec tout ce qui se trouvait en ces lieux. Il avait été abasourdi dès qu’il était monté sur scène. Il n’avait jamais rien vu de tel. Et maintenant tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Mais à priori, il ne semblait pas être une menace parce qu’on lui prêta à peine attention. Ce n’était pas lui qui allait subir les conséquences de sa présence.

“Votre cas va être réglé dans les plus brefs délais pour irrespect de la loi et trahison.”

Taeyong laissa échapper un sanglot.

“Ne t’en fais pas Taeyong, tu ne seras plus là pour voir ce qu’il advient d’eux. Ton exécution est notre priorité.”

Et sur ces mots, le bourreau s’avança pour monter sur la scène, l’arme en lévitation devant lui pour ne pas la toucher. Il se positionna à une extrémité.

“Taeyong. Tu es condamné à mort.”

La lame vola dans sa direction et il ferma les yeux tandis qu’il entendait ses amis crier et pleurer. Il ne voulait pas qu’ils voient son regard devenir vide.

Il attendit l’impact qui ne vint pas. A la place, il sentit un corps tomber à ses pieds. Il ouvrit les yeux. Doyoung se trouvait devant lui. Que faisait-il ici ? Et il la vit. La lame plantée dans son torse. Et il hurla. Un cri à en déchirer les coeurs de pierre. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui. S’il n’avait pas fermé les yeux il aurait pu le repousser. L’empêcher de s’interposer. Quel imbécile. Lui. Doyoung. Ten. Johnny. Tous des imbéciles.

Il le prit dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas toucher l’arme. Il ne voyait plus rien d’autre que lui. Autour c’était la débandade, mais il n’y avait que Doyoung qui comptait.

“Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?”

Il le berçait contre lui, mais il ne savait plus s’il berçait Doyoung ou s’il se berçait lui-même. La dague était peut-être faite pour tuer anges et démons, dont les propriétés spéciales étaient inoffensives pour les humains. Mais une dague restait une dague et elle avait causé les mêmes blessures à Doyoung que si elle avait été en acier simple.

Doyoung regarda Taeyong. Il ne regrettait pas son geste. Et il lui répondit : 

“Je te l’avais dit. Je donne ma vie pour mes roses.”


	16. Chapitre 15

Rien ne s’était passé comme prévu. C’était Taeyong qui aurait dû mourir. Pas Doyoung. Et Ten et Johnny n’auraient pas dû être là non plus. Et voilà où ils en étaient. En train de pleurer comme si on leur avait arraché le coeur.

Taeyong avait senti son coeur se briser quand bien même la lame ne l’avait pas atteint. Et il explosa. Il sentait la colère, la rage bouillonner en lui. Il en voulait à la Terre entière. Il s’en voulait à lui-même. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas gardé les yeux ouverts ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas une vie en réserve pour le sauver ? Il pourrait décimer la planète entière rien que pour lui redonner vie. Toutes ces vies étaient insignifiantes comparées à celle de Doyoung. Il ne méritait pas de mourir. Encore moins dans un combat qui n’était pas le sien. 

Et puis la colère laissa place à la tristesse. Son meilleur ami n’aurait pas souhaité la destruction de la Terre. Il n’aurait pas voulu que Taeyong se laisse envahir par la colère. Il lui avait toujours dit qu’il n’était pas l’abomination qu’il pensait être. Et Taeyong ne voulait pas le décevoir. Il ne voulait pas non plus donner raison au conseil qui devait sûrement le regarder. Il ne voulait pas que le discours de Ten soit réduit en poussières parce qu’il ne savait pas gérer ses émotions. Il voulait que les prochains enfants mi-ange, mi-démon puissent vivre. Même si cela voulait dire que lui n’aurait pas cette chance. 

Il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait dans l’urgence. Il devait agir avant que le dernier souffle de vie ne quitte le corps de Doyoung. Il ne pouvait pas ressusciter une personne. Il pouvait seulement la sauver d’une mort imminente. Et une seule solution se proposa à lui. Il était prêt.

Il avait eu sa liberté et il était temps pour lui de lâcher prise. Il ne voulait plus se cacher, ni que son cher Doyoung soit menacé. Il savait depuis le début que ça devait finir ainsi. Il était condamné. Il ne voulait pas emporter des innocents avec lui.

De plus, il savait qu’ils allaient finir par être séparés. Ils n’allaient pas vieillir à la même vitesse. Alors il s’autorisa à être égoïste en partant en premier. Il ne voulait pas voir Doyoung mourir. Mais était-ce vraiment égoïste ? N’était-ce pas la décision la plus censée et le sacrifice le plus pur qu’il pouvait faire ? Il retira la lame du corps de son ami. Il respira profondément et déposa un baiser sur le front de celui-ci. C’était l’heure des adieux. Et il prit sa propre vie pour sauver celle de Doyoung. Sa vie pour la sienne.

Le corps de Taeyong disparut, comme s’il ne voulait pas que le conseil le récupère. Il n’appartenait à personne. Il était libre. La résonance de son existence fit disparaître les cages de Ten et Johnny qui se précipitèrent l’un vers l’autre. Il prirent également le corps inconscient de Doyoung avant de s’éclipser. Ils n’avaient aucun intérêt à rester là maintenant que leur Taeyong n’était plus. Ils allaient chérir la liberté qu’il leur avait accordé dans un dernier souffle et faire en sorte que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain. 

Ils n’avaient pas le temps de tomber. Ils devaient partir d’ici pour ne plus jamais revenir. Ils laissèrent derrière eux un public abasourdi.

De retour sur Terre, ils se rendirent à l’hôtel, le seul lieu où ils voulaient se trouver. Un lieu rempli de la vie de Taeyong. Un lieu qui avait été leur maison pendant ces derniers mois. Un lieu plein d’amour.

Ils ne racontèrent pas en détails ce qui venait de se passer à Yuta et Mark. Ils leurs annoncèrent juste la triste nouvelle. Mais ils n’avaient pas le temps pour les consoler. Ils bordèrent Doyoung dans un lit et enfin ils purent s’effondrer dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Ils venaient de perdre leur fils et un trou béant s’était creusé dans leur poitrine. Il avait emporté avec lui un petit bout de chacun d’eux pour son voyage dans l’au-delà. Ils pleurèrent toute la journée avant de s’endormir, épuisés.

Doyoung avait fait un rêve étrange. Il avait rêvé qu’une rose l’avait embrassé. Quand il se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Il ne voyait rien et il savait que s’il ouvrait les yeux, il ne verrait rien de plus. Parce que la lumière la plus brillante de sa vie n’était plus là. Il sentait son absence. Pas uniquement dans la pièce, mais dans le monde. Il savait que s’il ouvrait les yeux, alors ce serait réel. Alors il garda les yeux fermé aussi fort qu’il le pouvait. Il ne voulait pas voir. Il ne voulait rien voir d’autre que lui. A quoi bon avoir des yeux s’ils ne pouvaient pas se poser sur lui ?

Son coeur était lourd. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il voulait hurler, se débattre. Il n’arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il était perdu. Complètement perdu. Il sentit des mains se poser sur lui. Mais ce n’était pas les siennes.

“Chut… Ça va aller. Je suis là.”

C’était Johnny. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et son regard se posa sur l’ange. Une larme coula sur sa joue sans qu’il ne puisse la retenir et Johnny répondit :

“Je sais…”

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra pour lui montrer qu’il n’était pas seul. Et les larmes continuèrent de couler sur ses joues. Un flot incessant.

Il n’était plus là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire. Il reste l'épilogue, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu.  
> J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette histoire. Je ne suis pas complètement satisfait-e de mon style d'écriture, mais je suis heureuxe d'avoir pu la partager avec vous.  
> Coeur sur vous et merci d'avoir lu jusque là !


	17. Epilogue

Doyoung passa à l’hôtel pour la livraison de fleurs hebdomadaire. Il fit signer le formulaire à Yuta avant de passer en cuisine pour récupérer une boîte de desserts faits par Mark. Avant de repartir, il s’arrêta devant une photo de Taeyong encadrée dans les escaliers. Il était beau. Souriant. C’était une parfaite représentation de sa vie. Il murmura un “Tu me manques.” puis il s’en alla.

Il avait eu du mal à se remettre de sa perte, mais chaque jour était un peu moins pire que le précédent. Ten et Johnny avaient été présents pour lui. Ils l’avaient épaulé comme ils avaient pu, même s’ils étaient tout aussi dévastés. Ils avaient survécu tous les trois. 

Ce qui atténua la douleur, c’était les notes que Taeyong avait prit la peine de leur laisser. Il savait qu’il ne reviendrait pas de son exécution. Il avait pensé à tout. Il avait pensé à dire au revoir. 

_ Yuta et Mark, _

_ Vous avez bien caché votre jeu au début, mais je tiens à dire que vous êtes le plus beau couple que j’ai vu. Et vous me faites croire en l’amour. Continuez de vous aimer. Et merci de m’avoir aimé aussi. Merci de m’avoir accueilli chez vous quand bien même je n’avais rien. Merci d’avoir été ma maison. (Et merci pour tes bons petits plats Mark, ils vont me manquer.) _

_ Ten, _

_ Je tenais à te remercier de m’avoir laisser une chance. Je sais que tu l’as fait pour Johnny, mais je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que toi aussi tu as fini par m’apprécier ahah ! Et sache que je t’apprécie aussi. Merci de m’avoir montré que je n’avais pas besoin de retenir mes désirs. Merci de m’avoir fait rire tant de fois que j’en ai oublié que j’ai vécu sans rire autrefois. Merci d’avoir été là. Merci d’avoir été ma famille. _

_ Johnny, _

_ Tu as cru en moi dès le début. Tu m’as pris sous ton aile et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Tu as pris soin de moi comme un père et je crois que c’est ce que tu es finalement. Tu es un père pour moi. (Et Ten aussi.) Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Merci de m’avoir montré mon propre équilibre. Et merci de m’avoir aidé à le garder. _

_ Doyoung, _

_ Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Tu es le meilleur ami que je n’ai jamais eu. Tu es tout pour moi. Tu es cette langue aiguisée qui sait être insupportable. Tu es ces bras tendres qui savent me rassurer. Tu es ce sourire plus lumineux que le Soleil. Tu es le lapin le plus mignon de l’Univers. _

_ Tu m’as accepté quand moi-même je ne m’acceptais pas. Si ma vie a été si belle, c’est grâce à toi. Crois en toi. Sois heureux. Je t’aime. _

Avec sa lettre, Doyoung avait reçu une petite boite avec à l’intérieur une paire de boucles d’oreille en forme de roses. Un dernier souvenir de tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Le temps avait passé depuis le 3 Avril et l’ange et le démon avaient décidés de partir. Les souvenirs étaient trop présents ici et leur faisaient du mal. Et il voulait profiter de cette chance que Taeyong leur avait offert. Ils avaient coupé les ponts avec le monde céleste se sentant trahis et n’approuvant pas leur système. Ils étaient des parias. Avant de s’en aller pour de bon, ils s’étaient mariés en petit comité et leur départ concordait avec leur lune de miel.

“Que dirais-tu de partir à Chicago, puis à Eyjafjallajökull, ensuite à Stuttgart, puis à Lobito et à Sayaboury ?” avait demandé Johnny alors qu’ils préparaient leurs bagages.

Ten fronça le nez. Ces destinations lui disaient vaguement quelque chose et puis il devint livide.

“Tu savais..?

-Evidemment que je savais.”

Le démon ne savait pas s’il était surpris ou s’il était ravi. Sûrement un peu des deux. 

“Ces endroits sont magnifiques, mais cette fois-ci je veux les visiter avec toi.

-Je n’avais choisi que des endroits magnifiques pour toi.

-Tous les endroits sont magnifiques tant que je suis avec toi.”

Johnny était désespérément romantique et fleur bleu. Mais Ten aimait cette partie de lui et pour illustrer cela, il embrassa son mari.

Alors que Johnny et Ten étaient partis, Doyoung reconstruisait sa vie. Il avait quitté son job de comptable pour travailler dans un magasin de plantes. Ce n’était pas comme travailler dans un jardin mais il se sentait tout de même dans son élément. Il se sentait à sa place. Et puis il continuait de s’occuper de son propre jardin, avec un soin tout particulier pour ses roses. D’ailleurs, là où il avait vu Taeyong pour la première fois, une rose à moitié rouge et à moitié blanche avait poussé. Elle ne fanait jamais, hiver comme été. Et il savait. Il savait que c’était Taeyong qui veillait sur lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.
> 
> Je n'ai qu'un mot à vous dire : Merci !


End file.
